Night World Online
by SmallPrettyLittleWondersInLife
Summary: A series of E-mails, Facebook posts, chatrooms, and myspace bulletins between the characters of Night World. Rated T for few swear words.
1. Poppy's facebook

**A/N: Look both ways before crossing a one way street, kids. **

**Disclaimer: I dont own facebook. or night world. Or, sadly, Thierry or Ash or Quinn...or James, or Eric, or Morgead, or Galen, or Delos. **

**I tried to get J.K Rowling to sell me Quinn, but she wouldn't give. **

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Poppy North

**Age: **16

**Friends: **374

**In a relationship with James Rasmussen **

**Interested in: **Music, Vampires, dancing, family

**Organizations: **Circle Daybreak

**What's on your mind? **

**Poppy North's status: **Ash killed my pet goldfish! D:

**Comments:**

**Mary-Lynette Carter: **ASH REDFERN!

**James Rasmussen: **I'm going to kill him!

**Mary-Lynette Carter: **I'll help you.

**John Quinn: **I'll bring the stake.

**Ash Redfern: **What? Its just a goldfish.

**Phillip North: **Isn't he that guy who tried to put the moves on you and took you to Vegas?

**Mary-Lynette Carter: **First off, Hi stranger who seems to be Poppy's brother :) Second, WHAT THE HELL?

_~ Jez Redfern, John Quinn, Rashel Jordan, Raksha Keller, and James Rasmussen like this ~_

**Ash Redfern: **THAT WAS A LONG TIME AGO!

**Mary-Lynette Carter: **WHEN?

**Ash Redfern: **Uh, like, two months or so before i met you?

**Poppy North: **Yes, Phil, its that guy...*awkward* old story, bro.

**James Rasmussen: **Quinn, how about that stake NOW?

**Ash Redfern: **I THOUGHT ALL THAT WAS FORGIVEN O_O

**Mary-Lynette: **It is!

**Ash Redfern: **Really?

**Mary-Lynette Carter: **NO.

_~ Rashel Jordan, James Rasmussen, Raksha Keller, Iliana Harman, Timmy Jordan, and Hannah Snow like this~ _

**Ash Redfern: **Aw, Mare!

**Rashel Jordan: **Hey Quinn, did you take my wooden stake?

**John Quinn: **Uh, yes.

**Rashel Jordan: **!

**Mary-Lynette Carter: **Its okay Rashel, he's helping me and James kill Ash.

**Rashel Jordan: **Oh, okay then.

_~ John Quinn likes this ~ _

**Ash Redfern: **M'LIN! I thought we were soulmates!

**Mary-Lynette Carter: **Oh, we are.

**Thierry Desdecourdes: **Sorry, but i can't have vampires murdering vampires in here...too much for the maid, you know?

**James Rasmussen: **Ah, I see. Thats okay.

**Timmy Jordan: **We can hang him upside down by his feet and poke him with sharp objects.

_~ James Rasmussen, Mary-Lynetter Carter, John Quinn, Rashel Jordan, and 10 others like this ~ _

**Ash Redfern:** Lady Hannah wouldn't approve, Thierry.

_~ Hannah Snow likes this ~ _

**Thierry Desdecourdes: **I'm not the one who's going to do it.

**Mary-Lynette Carter: **Come on guys! I FOUND A BUNCH OF STICKS TO POKE HIM WITH!

**James Rasmussen: **Let's go!

**Ash Redfern: **AH!

**Mary-Lynette Carter: **Bye guys. Love you, Ash.

**Ash Redfern: **THEN WHY ARE YOU GOING TO POKE ME WITH STICKS?

_~ Poppy North, Hannah Snow, Rashel Jordan and Galen Drache like this ~ _

**Poppy North: **I think she logged off.

**Rashel Jordan: **Uh, they all did.

**Hannah Snow: **Guys, check out Mary-Lynette's relationship status.

**Mary-Lynette Carter is widowed **

**Ash Redfern: **...But...

**Mark Carter: **You guys got MARRIED?

**Kestrel Redfern: **Ash, you're screwed.

**Rowan Redfern: **Why wasn't i invited to the wedding?

**Ash Redfern: **We didn't get married.

**Maggie Neely: **I think the 'widowed' part means Ash is dead. Not literally but, you know, he's in a lot of trouble...

**Kestrel Redfern: **Oooh, trouble :D

**Raksha Keller: **Let's go watch him scream like a girl!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, pretty short. I think next i'll do Iliana or Maggie, maybe Jez because these people weren't on this one a lot...**


	2. Maggie's Facebook

**A/N: When life gives you skittles, you ask, 'Who the hell are you, why are you giving me lemons, and why did your parents name you life?" **

**Disclaimer: As soon as the devil ice skates, i own the night world. I dont even own that quote about the devils skating. im so pathetic. **

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Maggie Neely

**Age: **16

**Friends: 998 **

**In a Relationship with Delos Redfern **

**Interested In: **Soccer, Recycling, school, climbing

**Organizations: **Circle Daybreak, National Young Athlete's Soccer Team

**What's on your mind?**

**Maggie Neely's status update: **Who's up for a game of basketball?

_John Quinn, Eric Ross, and Morgead Redfern like this._

**Comments: **

**John Quinn: **You are so OWN, Neely!

**Maggie Neely: **And YOU'RE about to get owned. By a girl. Who happens to be, like, 484 years younger than you...

**Rashel Jordan**: I'm in.

**Eric Ross**: Can i play?

**Maggie Neely**: Hell yes! More players, more people to beat!

**Delos Redfern**: Maggie what is this facebook thing, it keeps asking whats on my mind...i dont like it at all

_~ Miles Neely, Jeanne McCartney, Maggie Neely, Ash Redfern, and 167 others like this ~ _

**Ash Redfern: **LMFAO. Thats a lot of people who like that.

**Raksha Keller**: Delos, this facebook thing is a secret spy that wants to see into your mind and control your body and take over the world.

_~ Everyone likes this ~ _

**Delos Redfern: **WHAT?

**Thea Harman: **Oh, goddess, Delos is smashing his computer now.

**Raksha Keller: **Oooh videotape it!

**Rashel Jordan: **Yeah, DO IT!

**Maggie Neely: **Is he really?

**Thea Harman: **Either that, or its a pinata that looks just like a computer.

**Maggie Neely: **i VOTE on the second option

**Mary-Lynette Carter: **I want to play basketball

**John Quinn: **Oh yeah, forgot about that! ITS OWN!

**Ash Redfern: **What? You can't play basketball Mare.

**Mary-Lynette Carter: **Oh you did NOT go there

**Mark Carter: **She's going to beat your ass!

**Rashel Jordan: **That was very, very stupid, Ash.

**Gillian Lennox: **Very, very, VERY, Very stupid.

**Mary-Lynette Carter: **You'll be crying when i whipe the floor with you, Ash!

**Jez Redfern:** No one plays ball like MEH!

**Morgead Blackthorn: **If she's in, I'm in. Then i can beat you all! Except, those on my team.

**Jez Redfern: ***correction* Then you can beat NONE of us. Except, yourself. You can win then.

**Hannah Snow: **Aw, i want to play!

**David Blackburn: **I'm in.

**Thierry Desdecourdes: **What? You could get hurt!

**Hannah Snow: **Hmm...thats what makes it fun!

_~ Maggie Neely, John Quinn, Ash Redfern, and Mary-Lynette Carter like this ~ _

**Thierry Desdecourdes: **Fine. If you really want to...

**Hannah Snow: **I DO! :D

**Thierry Desdecourdes: ***sigh* I'll bring the nurse.

**Thea Harman: **Speaking about nurses, what about those of us who have nothing to do but dont want to end up in the hospital by playing basketball with vampires?

**Gillian Lennox: **I agree.

**Iliana Harman: **Me too.

**Poppy North: **Me three.

**Morgead Blackthorn: **You can be...cheerleaders!

**Jez Redfern: **IM GOING TO KILL YOU!

**Morgead Blackthorn: **Unless i get to you first!

**Jez Redfern: **You won't. Im right behind you, bastard!

**Morgead Blackthorn: **Shit, you are...wheres MY stick?

**Jez Redfern: **In my hand!

**Raksha Keller: **ROFL. Nice knowing you, Morgead.

**Delos Redfern: **So, cheerleaders or what?

**Maggie Neely: **DELOS!

**Ash Redfern: **Hey, Mary-Lynette maybe you shouldn't play.

**Rashel Jordan: **Scared she will beat you?

**Ash Redfern: **No...

**Mary-Lynette Carter: **Then why the hell not?

**Ash Redfern: **Well i was thinking, you can be a cheerleader instead...you'd look pretty good in one of those little outfits...

**John Quinn: **Hey Rashel, you shouldn't play either.

**Rashel Jordan: **I'm going to kill you. I just got a new wooden stake. I can't wait to test it out.

**John Quinn: **Fine, you can play, but at least wear the cheerleading outfit while you're playing.

**Mary-Lynette Carter: **Ash, i don't know whether to slap you, slap you twice, or kick your shin again.

**Ash Redfern: **What? You'd look hot!

**Mark Carter: **Dude, she's my sister...

**Ash Redfern: **She's my soulmate.

**Mark Carter: **Still...

**Ash Redfern: **What? I can't say my soulmate would look hot in a cheerleading outfit? You know she would!

**Mary-Lynette Carter: **Yoy know, 'she' is right here? And Ash, i've decided. I'm going to play basketball, kick BOTH your shins, and your sleeping on the floor tonight.

**Maggie Neely: **Lol owned.

**Jez Redfern: **Yeah, Morgead's sleeping in the backyard tonight.

**Ash Redfern: **The floor? Why not the couch?

**Gillian Lennox: **You don't deserve the couch! HAHA! Plus, the floor is better for your back.

**Hannah Snow: **Ooh, it is? Maybe Thierry should sleep on the floor.

**Thierry Desdecourdes: **NO! HANNAH DONT DO THIS TO ME!

**Hannah Snow: **It's good for you, Thierry :)

**Poppy North**: That's why i like you, Hannah.

_~ Hannah Snow and Thierry Desdecourdes like this ~ _

**Thierry Desdecourdes: ** Maybe Hannah should sleep on the floor, too.

**Gillian Lennox: **But...you know what? Hannah's right. David's on the floor tonight, too.

**David Blackburn: **Huh 0_e

**Gillian Lennox: **The floor! ZEE FLOOOR! You shall sleep on zee floor. ^-^

**David Blackburn: **Then you're going to, too.

**Gillian Lennox: **:P What makes you think that?

**David Blackburn: **I get so lonely! :')

**Thea Harman: **Lol nice excuse...

**Eric Ross: **You won't make ME sleep on the floor, right Thea? *angelic face*

**Thea Harman: **Hey, now that you mention it...

**Eric Ross: **:O what?

**Thea Harman: **Maybe it'll be fun! Good for you!

**Eric Ross: **All the guys are sleeping on the floor tonight, then.

**Raksha Keller: **What do you mean? I just logged on...OH I JUST SCROLLED UP.

**Galen Drache: **This is why i do not enjoy facebook.

**Raksha Keller: **You're not sleeping on the floor, Galen.

**Galen Drache: **Oh, really?

**Raksha Keller: **Yes.

**Galen Drache: **I love you!

**Raksha Keller: **You're sleeping on the tread mill! Its the same as the floor, right Gillian?

**Gillian Lennox: **Uuuummmm...yes? Yes, i think so.

**Poppy North: **I just Google'd it. Its the same for your back as the floor, unless you roll off.

**Galen Drache: **I'll just go...hide somewhere...

**Poppy North: **Jamie isn't sleeping on the floor ^ _ ^

**James Rasmussen: **:D Thank you, Poppet.

**Poppy North: **Poppet? Now you sound like mommy xD

**James Rasmussen: **Mary-Poppyns, then.

**Rashel Jordan: **So how about that floor, Quinn?

**John Quinn: **As long as you're down there with me ;)

**Poppy North: **James-and-the-giant-peach

**James Rasmussen: **Well then! Poppyanna!

**Rashel Jordan: **Quinn, certain things can only be done on a bed.

**Hannah Snow: **Oh, um, well.

**Thierry Desdecourdes: **See, Hannah? Now all the boys have to suffer!

**Hannah Snow: **Im sorry! I love you?

**Thierry Desdecourdes: **All is forgiven.

**John Quinn: **Why does a floor not function like a bed, kitten?

**Jez Redfern: **Because, if you do the things you do on the floor and not on a bed...the person below you can HEAR pretty easily...and thats not pleasant.

**Morgead Blackthorn: **Oh, please, Jezebel. We can hear them even when their ON the bed.

**Jez Redfern: **I thought i killed you with my stick.

**Morgead Blackthorn: **Iliana revived me.

**Jez Redfern: **That bitch child! Get it? Like, witch child...but with a b...

**Iliana Harman: **What is a bitch? Isn't that like a girl dog? Im not a doggy...but i do like dogs.

**Raksha Keller: **Well, when someone calls something else a bit-

**Galen Drache: **Don't you dare take away her innocence. o_o

**Maggie Neely: **So, how about that game of basketball?

**Mary-Lynette Carter: **YOU'RE ON!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The next chapter would be, i think...Keller's profile. I dont have her on a lot. Or maybe a chatroom? **


	3. Keller's facebookchatroom

**A/N: Life isn't about waiting for the storm to pass...just go out there with an umbrella.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this. But i do own an Ipod. Its purple :)**

**P.S There are three things in this chapter. Boring e-mails between Thierry and Hannah, a chatroom that includes **SFasquatch**, and Keller's facebook. **

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Raksha Keller

**Age: **17

**City: **Las Vegas

**Friends: **872

**In a relationship with Galen Drache **

**Interested In: **Fighting, panthers, poetry, basketball

**Organizations: **Circle Daybreak, Save Wild Life Organization

**What's on your mind? **

**Raksha Keller's status: **

The boys lost. Badly.

_~ Maggie Neely, Gillian Lennox, Rashel Jordan, Jez Redfern, Mary-Lynette Carter, Hannah Snow, Thea Harman, Blaise Harman, Raksha Keller, and 564 other people like this ~ _

* * *

><p><strong>Britt Van Hughes has sent a friend request to Raksha Keller<strong>

**Raksha Keller and Britt Van Hughes are now friends **

* * *

><p><strong>COMMENTS: <strong>

**Iliana Dominick: **Britt?

**Jez Redfern: **Who the hell is Britt?

**Britt Van Hughes: **Hi Iliana, hey there Jez ;)

**Jez Redfern: **Hai there, stranger

**Britt Van Hughes: **We are strangers! Maybe we should go to dinner sometime and get to know eachother.

**Raksha Keller: **Britt, that was stupid.

_~ Iliana Dominick likes this ~ _

**Britt Van Hughes: **Why?

**Morgead Blackthorn: **Because she has a boyfriend that will smash your nose into your brain and cut off anything necessary for you to have future children. And will also put a restraining order on you.

**Jez Redfern: **Jealous much, Morgy?

_~ Rashel Morgead, Mary-Lynette Carter, Maggie Neely and 35 others like this ~ _

**Maggie Neely:** Of COURSE we owned the boys!1

**John Quinn**: You guys CHEATED!

**Thea Harman: **HOW?

**Mary-Lynette Carter: **Oh, i see. Winning fairly is now considered cheating. WOW! I must cheat a lot, then.

_~ Poppy North, Raksha Keller, Thea Harman, Gillian Lennox, Maggie Neely, Rashel Jordan, Hannah Snow, Ash Redfern, Timmy Jordan, Winifrith Arlin, Nissa Johnson, Jez Redfern, and 880 others like this ~ _

**Eric Ross: **Sorry but we boys talked it over and you did cheat, so we really won.

**Raksha Keller: **Get OVER yourselves, all of you... (boys)

**Thea Harman: **Eric Ross, EXCUSE MEEE?

_~ Everyone likes this ~ _

**David Blackburn: **He speaks the truth.

**Morgead Blackthorn: **i agree

**Jez Redfern, Gillian Lennox, and Thea Harman have joined the group, "My boyfriend is an idiot" **

**Mary-Lynette Carter has also joined the group **

_~ Ash Redfern likes this ~ _

**Mary-Lynette Carter: **You like me joining that group?

**Ash Redfern: **Yes sweetheart i do :)

**Mary-Lynette Carter: **That means you're an idiot, Ash

_Rashel Jordan, Raksha Keller, Thea Harman, Hannah Snow, John Quinn and timmy Jordan like this ~_

**Ash Redfern: **But, i'm YOUR idiot.

**Mary-Lynette Carter: **You are? I thought you were my brothers...oh well i can deal :)

_~ Everyone likes this ~ _

**Ash Redfern: **O_O

**Mary-Lynette Carter: **I'm kidding Ash. I love you :)

**Ash Redfern: **I love me too. Oh, and you, of course. I love you too.

**Thea Harman: **To the point...how did we cheat, exactly? P.S Eric, you're sleeping at the vet hospital tonight :P

**Eric Ross: **NOO!

**Thea Harman: **It has been decided.

**Delos Redfern: **You cheated because you had Maggie (basketball player, 3 years), Rashel (Martial arts), Keller (good at fighting), Mare (She has a brother. So she knows how to play), and Jez (SHE KILLS PEOPLE WITH STICKS! ASK MORGEAD!)

_~ Thierry Descouerdes, Delos Redfern, Ash Redfern, Eric Ross, John Quinn, Morgead Blackthorn, David Blackburn, James Rasmussen, and Galen Drache like this ~ _

**Raksha Keller: **That's it Galen. On the treadmill again. You're sleeping on it.

**Galen Drache: **Are you going to turn it on while i'm sleeping again?

**Raksha Keller: **Yes because you brought it up! This time i'll put it at 5.8 speed.

**Gillian Lennox: **Bully shit! That's not cheating!

_~ Rashel Jordan, John Quinn, Ash Redfern, and Raksha Keller like this ~ _

**David Blackburn: **Wow...

**Gillian Lennox: **WHAT? :(

**Rashel Jordan: **Wow, Gillain, really

**Thea Harman: **Didn't know you had it in you...

**Gillain Lennox: **? what ?

**Ash Redfern: **We've taught her so well :')

_~ John Quinn, Rashel Jordan, Ash Redfern, Delos Redfern, Raksha Keller and David Blackburn like this ~ _

**Mary-Lynette Carter: **Congratulations guys. You've managed to take away Gillian's innocence. Who's next? Iliana?

**Iliana Dominick: **Me what?

_~ Mary-Lynette Carter, Ash Redfern, Rashel Jordan, Thea Harman and 785 others like this ~ _

**Thierry Desdecourdes: **I'm surprised they haven't gotten to Iliana yet. Those 5 corrupt everyone.

_~ Hannah Snow loves this ~ _

**Maggie Neely: **How did you managed to 'love' his comment?

**Hannah Snow: **I have a computer glitch. Plus, i was there when computers - therefore, facebook - was invented. It helps.

_~ Everyone likes this ~ _

**Thea Harman: **Agreed with Thierry's comment...

_~Maggie Neely likes this ~ _

**Gillian Lennox: **What're you guys talking about?

**Rashel Jordan: **Look up 'corrupted' on the dictionary, Page 65 (A/N: not really)

**Gillian Lennox has joined the group, "My friends took away my innocence." **

_~ Mary-Lynette Carter, Rashel Jordan, and John Quinn like this ~ _

**Raksha Keller: **Girls, we have a matter to discuss. Through PERSONAL MESSAGE. Be back, boys.

**Rashel Jordan: **Be afraid.

**Maggie Neely: **Be VERY afraid

**Ash Redfern: **Mare won't hurt me, right M'lin?

**Mary-Lynette Carter: **I wouldn't bet on it if i were you...doesn't my shin-kicking teach you anything?

_~ Everyone likes this ~ _

***PERSONAL MESSAGES* **

**Raksha Keller says: **The boys lost, right? So we get to pick a certain...punishment or something that they have to do because they lost, and we won.

**Rashel Jordan says: **Great minds think alike.

**Poppy North says: **I know I know I know I know I know I know!

**Maggie Neely says: **Speak, then.

**Mary-Lynette Carter says: **enlighten us, Poppet.

**Poppy North says: **Okay, so...we make them sleep somewhere funny and scary, like, the roof or the park or something, maybe Thierry's pool, for like...a few weeks or a month! And then we can make scary noises and stuff so they get freaked out and we can video tape it and put it on youtube!

**Thea Harman says: **Ok...but it has to start after tonight because i'm already making Eric sleep at the vet center.

**Raksha Keller says: **And Galen is sleeping on the tread mill.

**Hannah Snow says: **So then, we make them sleep where? And yes, it starts tomorrow. Thierry and I have to go look for something tonight.

**Gillian Lennox says: **Where should they sleep? The pool, roof, or park?

**Jez Redfern says: **The pool. That way they can fall in, or we can poke holes in their rafts!

**Poppy North says: **But then at the Park we can scare them more!

**Thea Harman says: W**ELL we can do the roof too, that'll be fun...we can pound on the ceiling...nah not the roof.

**Mary-Lynette Carter says: **All in favor of the pool say I

**Jez Redfern says : **I I I I I I I I I I I I I

**Thea Harman says: **I

**Gillian Lennox says: **Eh, Pool.

**Rashel Jordan says: **I

**Mary-Lynette Carter says: **I...i want to see Ash with wet hair! So funny! He loves his hair.

**Hannah Snow says: **I. If i have to vote, i might as well have fun.

**Jez Redfern says: **That's the spirit.

**Mary-Lynette Carter says: **Those in favor of the roof, say I.

**Raksha Keller says: **I. Galen is a leopard, leopards and water...well.

**Poppy North says: **I.

**Maggie Neely says: **I.

**Raksha Keller says: **Then it is settled. The pool! Lets go tell em.

* * *

><p><strong>Raksha Keller, Maggie Neely, Mary-Lynette Carter, Poppy North, Thea Harman, Gillian Lennox, Hannah Snow, Rashel Jordan, and Jez Redfern have joined the group, "I'm about to do something evil to my boyfriend and i keep smiling" <strong>

**COMMENTS: **

**John Quinn: **Im afraid.

**Galen Drache: **We should be.

**Ash Redfern: **As long as they don't hang me by my feet and poke me again.

**Thierry Descouerdes: **Hmm, i don't think Hannah will let them do something that evil.

**Hannah Snow: **Um, well, Thierry...

**Ash Redfern: **Hahaha.

**Thierry Descouerdes: **Oh, Hannah. *sigh*

**Hannah Snow: ***facepalm*

**Morgead Blackthorn: **I bet we'll end up in the hospital.

**David Blackburn: **I bet we'll end up in the emergency room actually

**Delos Redfern: **Maggie the computer keeps says you poked me but you didnt! and ur in a different room!

**Maggie Neely: ***facepalm*

**Eric Ross: **We are so dead, guys.

**James Rasmussen: **If we were dead, that'd be good. This is going to be worse.

**Poppy North: **Aww Jamie it won't be that bad i promise :)

**Jez Redfern: **Depending. It's gonna suck for Galen.

**Mary-Lynette Carter: **Liar (poppy). It is gonna be worse than that bad.

**Ash Redfern: **I'm officially scared.

**Rashel Jordan: **You guys should be. We'll tell you tomorrow night...enjoy tonight, by the way...trust mee...

**John Quinn: **Oh i enjoy every night ;)

**Rashe Jordan has slapped John Quinn **

* * *

><p><strong>(E-MAILS) <strong>

**(Hannah Snow logs into her E-mail account) **

**To: Thierry Desdecourdes (LordThierryD Gmail. com) **

**From: Hannah Snow ( HappyHannahS Rocketmail. com)**

**Subject: Chatroom **

Thierry? I have a suggestion to make.

Since a lot of us have Facebook, and we usually comment a lot, we should make up a chat room! Or like, a little website for circle daybreak or something...Okay that one is a little weird, but a chat room for us daybreakers would be really cool! So whenever we're out on missions or need to communicate, we can! Also, we can ban people from it if they're being weird or mean...Like, if someone is taking away Iliana's innocence, we can ban them...you know? :)

Tell me if you think it's a good idea, because i know how to create a chatroom :)

Love,

Hannah

**To: Hannah Snow (HappyHannahS Rocketmail. com) **

**From: Thierry Desdecourdes (LordThierryD Gmail. com) **

**Subject: Re: Chatroom **

Dear Hannah,

I think that is a lovely idea. Lupe can help you set up the chatroom as well as Maggie, if you wish. I'll tell everyone at breakfast and we can all join the chatroom whenever it is finished.

I love you,

-Thierry

* * *

><p>Screen Names:<p>

**Thierry Desdecourdes - LordThierry - Moderator **

**Hannah Snow - TheOldSoulHannah - Moderator**

**Mary-Lynette Carter - M'Linthecursed - Chatroom member **

**Mark Carter - Sasquatch - Chatroom member **

**Poppy North - LittlePoppyN - Chatroom member **

**James Rasmussen - SecretVampireJames - chatroom member **

**Ash Redfern - AshRocks - Chatroom Member**

**Thea Harman - Animal-Lover - chatroom member**

**Eric Ross - Spellbound - Chatroom member **

**Gillian Lennox - TheLostWitchJill - chatroom member **

**David Blackburn - Blackburn100 - chatroom member **

**Rashel Jordan - ThisKittenHasClaws - chatroom member **

**John Quinn - JQuinn - Chatroom member**

**Jezebel Redfern - HuntressJez - chatroom member**

**Morgead Blackthorn - MorgeadRulesthegang - chatroom member **

**Maggie Neely - SteelyNeelySoccer - chatroom member**

**Delos Redfern - VampirePrince - chatroom member**

**Raksha Keller - PantherKeller - chatroom member **

**Galen Drache - PrinceoftheFirstHouse - chatroom member **

**Iliana Dominick - IlianaWitchChild - chatroom member**

**Timmy Jordan (Rashel's brother) - TheEvilTimmy - chatroom member **

**Iknoweverything- Me- chatroom member (LOL) **

**CHATROOM **

**M'Linthecursed (Mary-Lynette) has logged on **

**M'linthecursed**: Oh i am so lonely, all on my oo-ooooo-ooown

**AshRocks has logged on **

**AshRocks**: Are you virtually singing?

**M'linthecursed**: Maaayyybe :D

**AshRocks**: By the way, love the user name.

**M'Linthecursed**: Me too. Guess where i got it from?

**AshRocks**: :D

**PrinceoftheFirstHouse has logged on**

**TheOldSoulHannah has logged on**

**IlianaWitchChild has logged on **

**Iknoweverything has logged on **

**LostWitchJill has logged on **

**SteelyNeelySoccer has logged on **

**LordThierry has logged on**

**Thiskittenhasclaws has logged on **

**JQuinn has logged on**

**Sasquatch has logged on **

**M'Linthecursed**: I know everyone on here except...Iknoweverything. Who are you?

**TheOldSoulHannah**: I don't know who Sasquatch is...

**Sasquatch**: I'm Mary-Lynette's brother Mark.

**AshRocks**: My soulmate's brother is soulmates with my sister...isn't that quite the turnout? Maybe we can have a double wedding.

**SteelyNeelySoccer**: So you're actually planning on having a wedding and not running off to Las Vegas...i mean, cuz we're in Las Vegas...and signing papers?

**M'Linthecursed**: Whats with the wedding talk?

**AshRocks**: Of course, Maggie. What about you and Delos?

**SteelyNeelySoccer**: Welll...i'm not getting married to anyone until my soulmate finds out how to work a computer.

**TheOldSoulHannah**: Who is Iknoweverything?

**JQuinn**: I thought it was Mare.

**M'Linthecursed**: Why?

**Sasquatch**: Because you KNOW everything.

**M'Linthecursed**: OH. right. Well, i don't know everything, but...i do know what Rashel and Quinn did last night :)

**Thiskittenhasclaws**: How's Harvard?

**TheOldSoulHannah: ***facepalm*

**M'linthecursed: **Well, i don't know. I'll tell you when i go there.

**LordThierry has logged on**

**LordThierry: **Hannah?

**TheOldSoulHannah: **THIERRY :D

**LordThierry: **Hannah. How are you? This chatroom idea was so smart of you.

**SteelyNeelySoccer: **Hannah came up with this?

**PrinceoftheFirstHouse: **Yeah she probably knows more about computers and fossils than anyone besides Maggie here.

**M'linthecursed: **I thought i knew everything :D

**PrinceoftheFirstHouse: **You do, but you know more about glitter stuff on the sky...

**TheOldSoulHannah: ***facepalm again*

**TheOldSoulHannah: **Thank you Thierry! Lupe helped.

**LordThierry: **I just tripled her salary.

**TheOldSoulHannah: **O_O You tripled her salary two days ago.

**LordThierry: **Oh. well then i just quadrupled it.

**AshRocks: ***facepalm*

**SteelyNeelySoccer: **Hmm...guys im going to go to soccer practice now...bye!

**VampirePrince: **I wanna go see you!

**SteelyNeelySoccer: **M'kay

**SteelyNeelySoccer has logged off **

**Princeofthefirsthouse: **You really want to go see a soccer practice? It doesn't seem like you.

**Thiskittenhasclaws: **Of course he doesn't. He just wants to be with his soulmate, right?

**JQuinn: **Nice way of putting it, Rashel...

**Thiskittenhasclaws: **O_e

**AshRocks: **I have a feeling he just wants to see her in really short soccer shorts and a tank top.

**M'Linthecursed: **Oh god Ash...

**VampirePrince: **He's half right. Rashel was half right, too.

**VampirePrince has logged off **

**TheLostWitchJill:** Well he's controlling a computer better :)


	4. Hannah's facebook

**A/N: "Put the correct puncutation marks on the following sentence: Woman without her man is nothing" **

**Boy: "Woman without her man, is nothing." **

**Girl: "Woman, without her, man is nothing." **

**Disclaimer: I own the night world. Did i mention? I'm fluent in sarcasm :P **

* * *

><p><strong>Name<strong>: Hannah Snow

**Age: **FINALLY 17.

**City: **Las Vegas, Nevada

**Friends: **1459

**In a relationship with Thierry Descouerdes **

**Interested In: **Fossils, , Stone Age, Reincarnation, Horses, horseback riding

**Organizations: **Circle Daybreak, Caveman Research Facility, Save a Life foundation, UNICEF

**What's on your mind? **

**Hannah Snow's status update: **

There's a stranger in my bed...

_~ Maggie Neely, Mary-Lynette Carter, Rashel Jordan, Iliana Dominick, and 879 others and Thea Harman like this ~ _

**Thierry Descouerdes: **Hannah? What is going on? Who is it?

**Hannah Snow: **There's a pounding in my head...

_~ Mary-Lynette Carter, Jez Redfern, Thea Harman, Maggie Neely, Iliana Dominick, Raksha Keller, Rashel Jordan, Blaise Harman, Timmy, Chess, Paul Winifred, and Gillian Lennox like this ~ _

**Thierry Descouerdes: **Do you need an Aspirin? Hannah?

_~ Ash Redfern, Gillian Lennox, Maggie Neely, Iliana Dominick, and Blaise Harman like this ~ _

**Hannah Snow: **Glitter all over the room...

**Thierry Descouerdes: **What happened in there? I'll bring a vacumme.

**Mary-Lynette Carter: **Don't, Thierry.

**Hannah Snow: **Pink flamingos in the pool...

**Thierry Descouerdes: **I'll get the house keeper on it.

**Hannah Snow: **I smell like a mini bar.

**Thierry Descouerdes: **Ah, so you've been drinking, which is why you're so weird.

**Maggie Neely: **Nope.

**Hannah Snow: **DJ's passed out in the yard, Barbie's in the barbaque

**Thierry Descouerdes: **Hannah, we don't have a DJ.

**Thea Harman: **That's not what she means.

**Hannah Snow: **Is this a hickey or a bruise?

**Thierry Descouerdes: **I hope its a bruise, Hannah...because i have never given you a hickey!

**Gillian Lennox: ***facepalm*

**Hannah Snow: **Pictures of last night ended up online, I'm screwed...Oh well.

**Thierry Descouerdes: **They did? WHY?

**Ash Redfern: **LMFAO.

_~Mary Lynette Carter, Timmy, Ilian Dominick, and Rashel Jordan like this ~ _

**Hannah Snow: **Its a blacked out blurr, but i'm pretty sure it ruled. Damn!

**Thierry Descouerdes: **Hannah, are you feeling all right? You aren't acting like yourself at all...and yes it did rule.

**Rashel Jordan: **TMI, Thierry...rofl.

**Thierry Descouerdes: **What? Has anyone seen Hannah, is she all right, and what about that stranger in her bed?

**Hannah Snow: **Last Friday Night, yeah we danced on table tops, and we took too many shots, think we kissed but i forgot

**Thierry Descouerdes: **Actually, we did, but i'm rather uncomfortable sharing that information online, Hannah.

**Thierry Descouerdes: **But we didn't take that many shots. None, actually...

**Poppy North: **OMG LOL

**Iliana Dominick: **You're gonna give him a heart attack with the next couple comments Hannah...

**Hannah Snow: **Last Friday Night, yeah we maxed our credit cards, got kicked out of the bars, so we hit the boulevards, Last Friday Night...

**Thierry Descouerdes: **This doesn't give me a heart attack. She can have a new credit card if she is more careful and promises not to go to bars anymore, there are many men out there who can hurt her.

**Ash Redfern: **This. is. freakin. rich.

_~Mary Lynette Carter likes this~ _

**Hannah Snow: **Last Friday night We went streaking in the park, Skinny dipping in the dark, Then had a menage a trois...Last Friday night  
>Yeah I think we broke the law<br>Always say we're gonna stop-op

**Thierry Descouerdes: **HANNAH!

**Raksha Keller: **I love her now. This is awesome.

**Hannah Snow: **

This Friday night  
>Do it all again<br>This Friday night  
>Do it all again<p>

Trying to connect the dots  
>Don't know what to tell my boss<br>Think the city towed my car  
>Chandelier is on the floor<p>

**Thierry Descouerdes: **Hannah! Not the Chandelier, that costed 6,777,888,975!

**Hannah Snow : **With my favorite party dress  
>Warrants out for my arrest<br>Think I need a ginger ale  
>That was such an epic fail<p>

**Thierry Descouerdes: **I think i need to speak to you in private, Hannah.

**Hannah Snow: **Why? Oh and i forgot...T.G.I.F, T.G.I.F, T.G.I.F, T.G.I.F!

**Thierry Descouerdes: **Look at your posts! Are you all right? And that stranger in your bed? And your headache? And the DJ? and the broken law...

**Hannah Snow: **Um, Thierry...baahahahaha xD

**Iliana Dominick: **He doesn't know at all!

**Thierry Descouerdes: **What? There's WORSE stuff?

**Ash Redfern: **Well, Rebecca Black was there the whole time. Fun, fun, fun, fun!

**Thierry Descouerdes: **Rebecca Black? Is she Hannah's friend? I haven't met or heard of her...

**John Quinn: **Sure, Hannah met her on Friday, friday, gotta get down on FRIDDAAAY...

**Rashel Jordan: **They met at a bus stop. They were kicking in the front seat, and kicking in the back seat...they couldn't make their minds up, which seat should they take?

**Poppy North: **They met on a friday friday, gotta get down on friiidaaay...

**Gillian Lennox: **They were looking forward to the weekend, weekend...on friday, friday!

**Thierry Descouerdes: **Well, all this happened on friday? She did say last friday night in many of her strange posts.

**Hannah Snow: **Oh my gosh...ha =D

**David Blackburn: **Thierry, i think its time you know...

**Ash Redfern: **Noo, it was so fun =(

**Mary-Lynette Carter: **Hannah didn't do all those things. and she doesn't have a friend named Rebecca Black.

**Ash Redfern: **Way to ruin the fun Mare :P

**Mary-Lynette Carter: **Get over it, its friday friday...

**Ash Redfern: **Well we can make up for it tonight ;) we can have fun, fun, fun, fun

**Mark Carter: **I really hope by 'fun' you mean bowling and pizza.

**Ash Redfern: **Whatever floats your boat...

**Jez Redfern: **Perv.

**Mary-Lynetter Carter: **Thierry? Did you see my comment?

**Thierry Descouerdes: **Yes, Mare, but i'm confused. Then why did Hannah post it?

**Hannah Snow: **It's a song. Last Friday Night, by Katy Perry. It was stuck in my head. =P

**Gillian Lennox: **Also, Rebecca Black sung a song called 'Friday' and she was in the Last Friday Night music video.

**Hannah Snow: **You see? It's okay. There's no pounding in my head, no stranger in my head, glitter all over the room, or pink flamingos in the pool. There's no DJ in the yard, barbie in the Barbaque, i dont smell like a mini bar, and i dont have a hickey...

or a bruise. I didnt max out my credit card, i didnt break the law, no city towed my car, i didnt enter a bar, i did walk down the boulevard, but the chandelier ain't on the floor.

**Thierry Descouerdes: **Oh, what a relief!

**Lupe: **Sir? The SWAT team has arrived.

**Thierry Descouerdes: **Never mind, Lupe, it's all fixed. Send them away.

**Hannah Snow: **O_O

**Maggie Neely: **Lmao, this it better than the movies

**Poppy North: ***eats popcorn*

**Hannah Snow: **Thierry? SWAT?

**Thierry Descouerdes: **Lets all forgive and forget Hannah...i love you? :D

**Hannah Snow: **Sure...i love you too :)

**Jez Redfern: **Wait,the SWAT team is here? I WANT TO GO SEE THEM! I WANT THEIR COOL GUNS AND TASERS...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope it made you smile :) **


	5. Ash's facebook

**A/N: Sometimes i wish i owned a green hippo. Or a purple rhino. That'd be cool.**

**Disclaimer: **The word Disclaimer is not in my vocabulary. Sorry.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Ash Redfern

**Age: **18

**Friends: **

**In a relationship with Mary-Lynette Carter **

**Interested In: **Partying, flirting, nerdy girls, reading, jokes, dragon slaying

**Organizations: **Circle Daybreak, Black Iris, Astronomy Club

**What's on your mind? **

**Ash Redfern's status update: **What's on my mind? My soulmate. How about you, Facebook?

_~ Hannah Snow, Thierry Descouerdes, Galen Drache, Mary-Lynette Carter, Poppy North and 678453 other people like this ~ _

**COMMENTS: **

**Rashel Jordan: **Well well. I'm not sure Facebook has a soulmate.

**John Quinn: **Or a brain.

**Jez Redfern: **What? Don't computers have brains?

**Mary-Lynette Carter: **Nope.

**Delos Redfern: **Thank god. We'd be dead if they did.

_~ Maggie Neely, Poppy North, and Thea Harman likes this~ _

**Poppy North: **Wait, then how'd they get so smart?

**Mary-Lynette Carter: **Computers are made up of many parts, but the motherboard is the most important. The motherboard is made up of Th central processing unit (**CPU**) performs most of the calculations which enable a computer to function, and is sometimes referred to as the "brain" of the computer. It is usually cooled by a heat sink and fan. The chip set mediates communication between the CPU and the other components of the system, including main memory. RAM (random-access memory) stores resident part of the current running OS (OS core and so on) and all running processes (application parts, using CPU or input/output (I/O) channels or waiting for CPU or I/O channels).The BIOS includes boot firmware and power management. The **B**asic **I**nput **O**utput **S**ystem tasks are handled by operating system drivers.** Internal buses **connect the CPU to various internal components and to expansion cards for graphics and sound.

_~ Ash Redfern, Maggie Neely, Thea Harman, Eric Ross, and 3930011029394 others like this ~ _

**Jez Redfern: **...

**Poppy North: **She means, "...WHAT?"

**Mark Carter: **She means that basically, the motherboard has a cool thing that does calculations, you know, math. The numbers make up everything in a computer. Its like a giant calculator. Like, you can make a calculator say 'Hello' with numbers, right? Thats what typing is.

**Jez Redfern: **Thank you for translating Mare's explenation into English.

**Ash Redfern: **She's a genius. Its AWESOME.

**Mary-Lynette Carter: **Why, thank you.

**Ash Redfern: **You can thank me another way when you get here ;)

**Hannah Snow: **HE MEANS you can kick him in the shins again. I think he likes it.

**Thea Harman: **Lol Hannah.

**Thierry Descouerdes: **What does LOL mean? By the way, that was funny Hannah.

**Hannah Snow: **Thanks!

**Delos Redfern: ***facepalm*

**Maggie Neely: **Hey! Delos, you learned how to use the "facepalm" thing! Yay!

_~ Gillian Lennox, Poppy North, James Rasmussen, and 3847 otheers like this~ _

**Delos Redfern: **It just came to me!

**Mary-Lynetter Carter: **Amazing! Its a MIRACLE.

**Ash Redfern: **We should all have a party to celebrate!

**Morgead Blackthorn: **You always want to have a party, for no reason.

**Jez Redfern: ***facepalm*

**Gillian Lennox: **Because you don't _need reason _to have a good time :D

**Rashel Jordan: **Guys...we have taught her so well... *tear* :')

_~ Raksha Keller, John Quinn, Ash Redfern, Jez Redfern and Morgead Blackthorn like this~ _

**Mary-Lynette Carter: **Are you sure you aren't exaggerating a little?

**Hannah Snow: **No, yesterday, i was having trouble opening a gatorade, and when i opened it, he clapped and said, "Lets have a party to celebrate!"

_~ Everyone likes this~ _

**Meghan Chase: **Thats funny!

**James Rasmussen: **Who are you?

**Meghan Chase: **I'm Meghan, half summer fey, half human, from the Seelie Court? Killed Machina, king of the Iron fey?

**Gillian Lennox: **Hey i read that book! I really liked it! How's Ash doing? I'm halfway through The Iron Daughter...do you guys end up married or together? Or is Ash still in love with Ariella? that part made me cry!

**Meghan Chase: **It made me cry, too...and, um, we're together now! Kind of. Its always complicated. *sigh*

**Rashel Jordan: **Cool, but...wrong story! Wrong book!

**Meghan Chase: **Oh, sorry. Let's go, Puck.

**Robin Goodfellow: **Okay. Bye everyone.

**Mary-Lynetter Carter: **ROBIN GOODFELLOW? Is it really you?

**Ash Redfern: **-_- who's Robin Goodfellow? Mare, how do you know him?

**Thea Harman: ***facepalm*

**Hannah Snow: ***double facepalm*

_~ Maya Redfern, Raksha Keller, Thierry Descouerdes and 474823912932837 others like this~ _

**Robin Goodfellow: **Yes, its really me ;)

**Meghan Chase: **Puck! WRONG STORY! Lets go find Ash now.

**Mary-Lynette Carter: **I'm sorry? Whats this about Meghan and Ariella with Ash?

**Gillian Lennox: **Oh, god...*facepalm again*

**Poppy North: **This. is. freaking. awesome.

**James Rasmussen: **Isn't Maya supposed to be dead?

**Hannah Snow: **Yes...

**James Rasmussen: **She 'liked' your double facepalm comment.

**Thea Harman: **Omg. she reincarnated or something.

**Thierry Descouerdes: **Vampires can't reincarnate.

**Ash Redfern: **Mare, it isn't what you think.

**Mary-Lynette Carter: **So its TRUE?

**Robin Goodfellow: **Well, of course it is, Mary-Lynette. But Ariella's dead. So Ash moved on to Meghan after a while, and then...complicated, i suppose. I'm Puck by the way. If you give me your number, i can tell you what happened...xD

**Gillian Lennox: **o_e You guys are mixing all of this up!

**Hannah Snow: **MAYA'S STILL ALIVE?

**Maya Redfern: **No i'm not!

**Poppy North: **AHH! LIAR! YOU ARE ALIVE!

**Maya Redfern: **Of course i'm not! I'm dead! I'm DEAD! Hannah killed me!

**Eric Ross: **She did?

**Hannah Snow: **I'm uncomfortable with this.

**Maya Redfern: **Yes, she killed me, so i'm dead.

**Eric Ross: **Then how are you typing?

**Maya Redfern: **I'm not.

**Galen Drache: **You JUST did!

**Maya Redfern: **What? No i didn't. I'm not typing. You guys are so crazy! Its all that redbull!

**Poppy North: **I'm not allowed to have Redbull. Or sugar. Because Thierry didn't buy a warranty on the house, so i'm not allowed to reck it, meaning i can't have sugar.

**Maya Redfern: **Oh. that sucks.

**Poppy North: ***sigh* yeah.

**Galen Drache: **Hello? Poppy, you're talking to an evil dead vampire. well, dead undead vampire.

**Raksha Keller: **But if its undead it cant be the dead undead, can it?

**Galen Drache: **Um...

**Mary-Lynette Carter: **Okay! Puck. I'll PM you my number, then you can tell me what the hell Ash was doing with Meghan and Ariella...

**Meghan Chase: **Well, he was in love with Ariella. He IS. But he's in love with me too, because she's dead...he can't forget Ariella, you see, but he still loves me. I think. I don't really know...but i think so. I'm 99.99999 percent sure.

**Robin Goodfellow: **And i'm in love with her too. Its like a love triangle, you see.

**Mary-Lynette Carter: **Aw. Poor puck.

**Thea Harman: **It can't really be a love triangle.

**Maya Redfern: **Yes it can. BTW, Galen, it'd be "an evil undead dead vampire" so you got it right. Or an evil dead undead vampire...

**Thierry Descouerdes: **I'm rather at a discomfort speaking to a dead enemy.

**Hannah Snow: **Yeah, me too...

**Robin Goodfellow: **Yes, it can still be a love triangle.

**Mary-Lynette Carter: **Technically, no. A triangle is made up of three equal lines, right? There is one point in the triangle that is connected to two other points. The main point of the triangle here would be Meghan, because she's connected to Puck and Ash, since she's in love with them. Right? So Puck and Ash are also connected to her, but the triangle is not complete until the remaining two points (Puck and Ash, that is) are also connected, but since its a love triangle, they can't be connected unless one of the two (Puck and Ash) loves the other. So, in order to make it a real Love triangle, one of you would have to be homosexual.

**Jez Redfern: **Lol, so they'd have to be gay?

**Mary-Lynette Carter: **No, actually, they'd have to be bi because they can't be in love with Meghan and be gay, so they have to like both genders.

**Ash Redfern: **Well, awkward.

**Thea Harman: **Its true.

**Poppy North: **Rofl.

**Gillian Lennox: **Well, not necessarily! They don't have to be in love with eachother. Ash and Puck could just love eachother as friends.

**Meghan Chase: **They used to be best friends until Ariella died.

**Mary-Lynette Carter: **What? Ash, you don't tell me anything!

**Meghan Chase: **Ash doesn't have a facebook.

**Mary-Lynetter Carter: **Yes he does. He's in a relationship with me! THIS IS HIS WALL!

**Gillian Lennox: **OMFG YOU GUYS! WRONG ASH! Mare, Meghan's talking about another Ash, Prince Ash, of the Unseelie Court in faeryland. Meghan, Mary-Lynetter is talking about vampire Ash redfern, her soulmate.

**Thea Harman: **Faeryland?

**Meghan Chase: **Vampires? Soulmates?

**Rashel Jordan: **Faeryland. You're not kidding me?

**John Quinn: **Prince? Unseelie? Seelie? Faeryland? What are we in, magic world?

**Robin Goodfellow: **No, you're in the mortal world.

**Maya Redfern: **Yeah, i know.

**Galen Drache: **So you ARE alive!

**Maya Redfern: **No.

**Thierry Descouerdes: **By saying you know you're in the mortal world, thats means you're alive.

**Maya Redfern: **No it doesn't.

**Hannah Snow: **It implies that you're saying you're alive.

**Maya Redfern: **...

**Maya Redfern: **No.

**Maggie Neely: **Tell you what's funny? I love how half of you are talking about how Maya, the evil vampire that's been killing Lady Hannah for hundreds of past lives to get Thierry to herself, who is also the first vampire and witch ever, and her maybe still being alive, and the other half of you are talking to Puck from Midsummer's Night Dream by Shakespeare, and about how Meghan Chase from another story book is in love with Prince Ash.

**Raksha Keller: **That is funny. We're all talking about stupid, unreasonable things.

**Meghan Chase: **This is confusing. Vampires aren't real.

**Rashel Jordan: **Says the half-faery princess!

**Hannah Snow: **Lmao.

**Robin Goodfellow: **You know what? We should log off, Meghan. We still have to go kill the iron fey before everyone in our world dies.

**Meghan Chase: **Oh, right. forgot about that!

**Mary-Lynette Carter: **Bye Puck and Meghan. Say Hi to Ash for me.

**Ash Redfern: **You know that...um...i'm not the Ash they're talking about?

**Mary-Lynetter Carter: **Unless you're an Unseelie Winter Faery prince, yes.

**Maya Redfern: **People, i'm dead!

**Hannah Snow: **Then how the heck are you typing?

**Rashel Jordan: **We have to work on Hannah. She has a lot to learn before we corrupt her.

**Ash Redfern: **Yes, it'll take more work that Gillian, because she's an Old Soul.

**John Quinn: **Yes, but we can work on it.

**Thierry Descouerdes: **You are NOT corrupting my soulmate!

**Maya Redfern: ***snort* i'd like to see Hannah say a bad word someday.

_~ Mary-Lynette Carter, Maggie Neely, James Rasmussen, Poppy North, and 2982948474 others like this~ _

**Hannah Snow: **I did say a bad word! I can't remember when, but i said it. Plus, Maya, you said "i'd like to see" and "someday" so you're ALIVE!

**Poppy North: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SHE'S ALIVE!

**Jez Redfern: **Lol is that from Frankenstein?

**James Rasmussen: **Bahaha xD

_~ everyone likes this~ _

**Maya Redfern: **No one said i'm alive! I have to go pick out my dry cleaning. Bye!

**Ash Redfern: ***Waves* Byeee!

**Thea Harman: ***facepalm*

**Iliana Dominick: **Doesn't that mean she is alive, if she's going to get her dry cleaning?

**Rashel Jordan: **Nah. They probably have dry cleaning in the underworld. The Other Side.

**Iliana Dominick: **Really?

**Rashel Jordan: **No!

* * *

><p><strong>Isn't it awkward to go bra shopping? <strong>

**Like, when you put your bra on the cash register. **

**And the cashier is a teenage boy. **

**Isn't that awkward? **


	6. Thierry's facebook and SWAT team

**A/N: So. Can anyone tell me what the number for 911 is? Really. In case my house goes on fire and everything. I forgot it but my mother says its important, so. **

**Disclaimer: YAAAAY! I OWN THE NIGHT WORLD!**

**...**

**I really do. **

**I own the night world as much as Lindsay Lohan hasn't gone to rehab. **

**That means i don't own it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Thierry Descouerdes

**Age: **19

**Friends: **9192

**In a relationship with Hannah Snow **

**Interested In: **Stone age, pens, rivers, politics, egypt

**Organizations: **Founder of Circle Daybreak

**What's on your mind? **

**Thierry Descouerdes's status update: **I can't believe Hannah talked me into getting one of these.

_~ Ash Redfern, Hannah Snow, Maya Redfern, Thea Harman, Lupe, and Nilsson like this~ _

**Comments: **

**Hannah Snow: **You don't like it?

**Thierry Descouerdes: **Well, it keeps saying weird things like, "David Blackburn just poked you" but he didn't, and so i click on it, and it says, "Would you like to poke David Blackburn?" i mean why would you ASK that!

**Hannah Snow: ***sigh*

**Thierry Descouerdes: **Hannah? It says you just poked me. Is this true? I didn't notice...you aren't even in the room! Where are you?

**David Blackburn: **Thierry, it means she (and I) poked you VIRTUALLY. Its virtual, online poking. Just for fun.

**Rashel Jordan: **Oh, yes. You HAD to tell him?

_~ John Quinn, Jez Redfern, Ash Redfern, Morgead Blackthorn, Poppy North and 8 others like this ~ _

**Hannah Snow: **I'm at the boardwalk.

**Thierry Descouerdes: **Alone? Or with Lupe? Or are you with Iona or Iliana or whom?

**Hannah Snow: **Yep, i'm there alone :)

**Thierry Descouerdes: **Hannah! Don't go alone! There are hundreds of evil humans there who can hurt you, or kidnap you! You could be kidnapped!

**Rashel Jordan: **Yeah Hannah, you could be kidnapped xD

_~ John Quinn, Ash Redfern, and Raksha Keller like this ~ _

**Hannah Snow: **Thierry, i'll be fine!

**Thierry Descouerdes: **how do you know? They are hiding in every corner! And they can drug your food! They do it so fast you wouldn't be able to notice! And they can blend in with the crowd, and then they sneak up behind you, and they have oxygen masks with a type of gas that makes you faint. They give you shots before they take you in their van! That could happen! Its very dangerous!

**John Quinn: **Bad hannah.

**Rashel Jordan: **Its very dangerous, Hannah ;)

**Hannah Snow: **That's technically true, but...i mean, it never really happens! It could but, theres more of a chance that i'll get struck by lighting while wearing a pink dress.

**Iliana Dominick: **But, Hannah, You hate pink...and you hate dresses too.

**Rashel Jordan: **No, really? Someone, send this fluffy pure soul whatever witch child to school already!

**Thierry Descouerdes: **Hannah, it could happen to anyone! And you never know when. You have to be careful, prepared...That's it Hannah! I'm sending someone out...has anybody bothered you?

**Hannah Snow: **Well, there was this ONE guy...

**Thierry Descouerdes: **WHAT DID HE DO?

**Lupe: Lord **Thierry, remember the promise to Lady Hannah...no killing...

**Thierry Descouerdes: **I won't kill him. I'll just hurt him. A lot...a very big lot.

**Hannah Snow: **Haha...well, i was kidding :P

**Rashel Jordan: **OMG we've taught her well, too

**John Quinn: **She still has a lot to learn, but we're off to a very very good start.

**Hannah Snow: **Thierry? Are you mad? Oh, gosh, i'm sorry...

**Thierry Descouerdes: **Yes, Hannah. I am very mad. But not at what you said, but that you went there alone, and there are a lot of people who molest teens and children, Hannah, i am really worried. I'm coming to the boardwalk, too.

**Rashel Jordan: **Oh god.

**Hannah Snow:** No! Thierry, i'm getting christmas presents for everyone, including you, and so i have to be here alone. Besides, i have my cell phone, 911 on speed dial.

**Thierry Descouerdes:** But...they have gas masks...bad gas masks...you could faint before you got the chance to call 911.

**Rashel Jordan: **Yeah, Hannah. Gas masks :P you could faaiinnt...and what are you getting ME for christmas?

**Jez Redfern: **Probably a book about Manners.

**Rashel Jordan: **Just what i wanted. She must have seen my list.

**John Quinn: **Can i see the list?

**Rashel Jordan: **Sure. When it actually exists.

**Hannah Snow:** Thierry, i killed a vampire thats hundreds of years old, and part witch. I think i can handle a couple of human stalker creeps.

**Thierry Descouerdes: **Okay, but if anyone asks you to get in a van, don't do it.

**: **Hannah! Get in the van, we have candy. :)

**Hannah Snow: **Okay!

**Thierry Descouerdes: **Hannah!

**Hannah Snow: **I'm kidding! I don't even see a van with candy around here.

**: **Oh, well we're kind of by the bushes...in that dark alley you just passed.

**Maggie Neely: **How do you know what places she just passed?

**Rashel Jordan: **Because they're following her, duh.

**Thierry Descouerdes: **I'm going to find you Hannah.

**Poppy North: **Well, that kind of sounded scary...the way i pictured Thierry saying it, like with shadows on his face. Maybe holding a flashlight under him. Kinda creepy and cool, right? Especially since he's warning her about creepy van owning stalkers with gas masks!

_ ~ Everyone except Thierry Descouerdes likes this ~ _

**Thierry Descouerdes: **I meant I am going to go to the board walk and find her, make sure she's all right.

**Thea Harman: **Thats so sweet! But...aren't you a little overprotective?

**Thierry Descouerdes: **Of course not. Hannah, i'll be there in five minutes. Lupe? Call the elite guard.

**Lupe: **Do you want me to send back the SWAT team?

**Raksha Keller: **What SWAT team?

**Lupe: **Lord Thierry?

**Thierry Descouerdes: **Yes, send back the SWAT team. We don't need them watching Hannah anymore when i'm there.

**Hannah Snow: **Wait, the SWAT team is watching me?

**Thierry Descouerdes: **Does it make you mad if the SWAT team does happen to be watching you? Not that it is...just curious.

**Hannah Snow: **Well, yes. Its also kind of scary.

**Thierry Descouerdes: **Then, No. The SWAT team is not watching you.

**Peter Valsh: **Liar.

**Mary-Lynette Carter: **Who are you?

**Peter Valsh: **I'm from the SWAT team.

**Thierry Descouerdes: **Hannah, where in the boardwalk are you?

**Peter Valsh: **She's by the carousel, buying ice cream.

**Hannah Snow: **I'm by the carousel, the ice cream stand.

**David Blackburn: **o_O

**Thierry Descouerdes: **I'll be there in percisely 6.7 seconds.

**Gillian Lennox: **6 seconds

**Morgead Blackthorn: **5

**Ash Redfern: **4

**Thea Harman: **3

**Galen Drache: **2

**Delos Redfern: **1

**John Quinn: **0!

**Hannah Snow: **Yeah. He's sitting by me, inspecting the ice cream.

**Jade Redfern: **Why?

**Rashel Jordan: **He probably wants to make sure it isn't poisoned.

**Jez Redfern: **? 0_e

**Hannah Snow: **Well, actually, he's making sure it isn't drugged or anything.

**Thierry Descouerdes: **Hannah, the ice cream is clear. You can enjoy it now.

**Hannah Snow: **Woohoo :)

**Mary-Lynette Carter: **Didn't know ice cream could be so dangerous :L

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well. Okay. **

**Did it make you smile?**

**I hope it did. **

**If it didn't...**

**boo :( **


	7. Rashel's facebook and chat

**A/N: We'll burn that bridge when we get to it. **

**Disclaimer: Oh. Look. we got to that bridge. *lights match* **

**I dont own anything except my face. And that actually holds copyright to my mother. or God. **

**WARNING: Twilight fans may be slightly insulted. If you're a die-hard twilight fan, terribly insulted. **

**ADULT THEMES! BE WARNEDDDD! Nothing too bad...but...IM WARNING YOU ANYWAY! NOT FOR THE LIGHT HEARTED. NOT FOR TWILIGHT FANS. NOT FOR PEOPLE WHO CAN'T READ THE WORD SUICIDE. NOT FOR SWEET GIRLS OR BOYS. NOT FOR DEPRESSED KIDS EITHER. **

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Rashel Jordan

**Age: **17

**Friends: **1283238

**In a relationship with John Quinn **

**Interested in: **Martial Arts, Ninjas, Ice cream, Working out, Boats

**Organizations: **Circle Daybreak, National Martial Arts Institute

**Rashel Jordan has poked John Quinn, Raksha Keller, Daphne Childs, Timmy, Hannah Snow, and Jez Redfern**

**John Quinn has poked Rashel Jordan **

**Rashel Jordan has poked John Quinn **

**John Quinn has poked Rashel Jordan **

**Rashel Jordan has poked John Quinn**

**John Quinn has poked Rashel Jordan **

**Rashel Jordan has poked John Quinn **

**John Quinn is currently unable to poke Rashel Jordan back. He broke his finger. **

**What's on your mind? **

**Rashel Jordan's status update: **Be prepared for sleeping 'under the stars' tonight. I mean this literally.

_~ Hannah Snow, Mary-Lynette Carter, Poppy North, Thea Harman, Gillian Lennox, Jez Redfern, Raksha Keller, and Maggie Neely like this~ _

**Comments: **

**John Quinn: **Oh, not again. We're not 'camping out' in Thierry's backyard again, are we?

**Rashel Jordan: **Nope :)

**James Rasmussen:**Oh no. Not the ':)' face. Thats bad news.

**John Quinn: **We're not camping out in the freaking PARK, are we?

**Rashel Jordan: **You'll wish you were, once you find out...

**Thea Harman: **Come on, Rashel! Its hard not to tell Eric! The soulmate bond doesn't want us to have secrets...

**Gillian Lennox: **Plus, every time i see him, i burst out laughing!

**Poppy North: **We're acting suspicious because we can't WAIT!

**John Quinn: **What? Kitten, tell me.

**Rashel Jordan: **Oh, ok. I'll tell you.

**John Quinn: **Really?

**Raksha Keller: **Really?

**Mary-Lynette Carter: **Really?

**Thea Harman: **Really?

**Gillian Lennox: **Really?

**Poppy North: **Really?

**Jez Redfern: **Realllyy?

**Hannah Snow: **REALLY?

**Maggie Neely: **Really. Really? REALLY?

**Rashel Jordan: **Really.

**Ash Redfern: **You got me confused with my vowels now.

_~ Everyone likes this~ _

**John Quinn: **Okay, then tell me!

**Jez Redfern: **She isn't going to do it.

**Raksha Keller: **If she does, we can hang her by her feet

**Mary-Lynette Carter: **And throw her in Lupe's room. Cats and Dogs.

**Ash Redfern: **You're so smart!

**Mary-Lynette Carter: **Who gave you an energy drink, Ash?

**Ash Redfern: **Poppy!

**Poppy North:** Me!

**Hannah Snow: **How did YOU get one? I thought we banned those from you. You get too hyper.

**Poppy North: **I broke into the stash.

**Jez Redfern: **You found our hiding place?

**Thierry Descouerdes: **I suppose we must find a new one.

**Raksha Keller: **Hell yeah. Poppy and energy drinks? Hell NO.

**Mary-Lynette Carter: **Wait until you see Ash with energy drinks.

**Jade Redfern: **He's not so bad. Not as bad as Poppy.

**Ash Redfern: **Thank you Jade! You are so right! What are we talking about?

**Mary-Lynette Carter: **example above my comment. He gets too peppy and its WEIRD. like watching a chipmunk on christmas. a smiling, happy, peppy, energetic chipmunk thats half kid.

_~ Maggie Neely, Rowan Redfern, Kestrel Redfern, and Rashel Jordan like this~ _

**Rashel Jordan: **"Yeah? Well you sound like a chipmunk riding a rainbow! Weee!"

**Maggie Neely: **"Are you emo?"

**Rashel Jordan: **"You look emo."

**Hannah Snow: **"You look like a clown, too."

**Rashel Jordan: **"An emo clown. You're an emo clown!"

**Mary-Lynette Carter: "**bahahahaha"

**Iliana Dominick: **LOL YOU GUYS

**Jez Redfern: **Get outta here Iliana.

_~ Mary-Lynette Carter, Jez Redfern, and Poppy North like this ~ _

**Ash Redfern: **Ooh, M'lin being vicious. Ashey likey :)

**Mary-Lynette Carter: **A lil too much Red Bull, Ashford?

**James Rasmussen: **Ashford?

**Maggie Neely: **Lol.

**Iliana Dominick: **Why do i have to leave? :'(

**Jez Redfern: **Waa. boohoe. Crying over fb :(

**Hannah Snow: **Jez! So mean...tsk tsk.

**Rashel Jordan: **Are you being sarcastic?

**Hannah Snow appears to be offline**

**Thea Harman: **Anyone else reading this with popcorn? Its better than a movie.

_~ Delos Redfern, Raksha Keller, Nissa Johnson, Winifred Arlin, Ash Redfern, Jade Redfern, Gillian Lennox, David Blackburn, and Morgead Blackthorn like this~_

**_Mary-L_ynetter Carter: **The tragedy of crying on facebook, by Iliana Dominick. Based on a true story. *sniff, sniff*

**Delos redfern: **How much does the book cost? It sounds interested. Peculiar, but interesting.

**Maggie Neely: ***facepalm*

**Rashel Jordan: ***mentalslap*

**Delos Redfern: **What?

**Iliana Redfern: **Don't gotta be so mean! Im sorry. Can't i join the conversation?

**Jez Redfern**: No.

**John Quinn**: Rashel, you were going to TELL me! about the star thing.

**Thea Harman**: You sound like Timmy now. "Rasheeelll! ...!"

_~ Everyone LOVES this~ _

**Hannah Snow**: Hey everyone learned the glitch :)

**Timmy Jordan**: Hey! I dont sound like that! Rasheeellll!

**Raksha Keller**: *facepalm*

**John Quinn**: Oh look. its the little demon. Rashel? Kitten? I love you...so you should tell me...

**Rashel Jordan**: Oh, you do? I thought you hated me. Cuz soulmates hate eachother, thats why.

**Poppy North**: Aw they do? Like who?

**Raksha Keller**: *double faceplam*

**Rashel Jordan**: Well. Edward and Bella, for example.

_~ Mary-Lynette Carter, Jez Redfern, Kestrel Redfern, Thea Harman, Hannah Snow, Maggie Neely, Raksha Keller, Ash Redfern, John Quinn, and 374 others like this~ _

**Poppy North**: But...it thought Edward and Bella loved eachother? Didn't they have a kid and get married together?

**Thierry Descouerdes: **I thought i banned everyone in here from reading twilight.

**Mary-Lynette Carter: **They broke the rules. put them in a cell! :P

**Rashel Jordan: **Yeah. They did. But they really, really hated eachother. Thats WHY they had the kid, of course. But Edward, the old grandpa, had to get married before...you know.

**Jez Redfern: **Before...?

**Poppy North: **Don't say it!

**Jez Redfern: **What, don't say 'sex'?

**Poppy North: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Raksha Keller: ***triple facepalm*

**Rashel Jordan: **The innocence.

**James Rasmussen: **Uh, guys? Poppy's suddenly freaked out. She's looking at the bed and screaming. And then she looks at me and screams some more.

**John Quinn: **Hahaha.

**Gillian Lennox: **Hey, i like twilight! Its a ROMANCE! Of course they love eachother!

**David Blackburn: **I thought i said no more reading that crap, Jill...

**Iliana Dominick: **Yeah, that makes no sense! Why would they have a child if they hated eachother.

**Rashel Jordan: **Thats WHY they had the child. Because they hated eachother.

**John Quinn: **Well. Interesting...NOW tell me?

**Rashel Jordan: **Well...not yet.

**Iliana Dominick: **I DON GETIT

**Jez Redfern: **Its 'cuz your blond.

_~Mary-Lynette Carter, Poppy North, Blaise Harman, Nissa Johnson, Ash Redfern, John Quinn, David Blackburn, Maggie Neely, Jez Redfern, Delos Redfern, and 377 others like this~ _

**Raksha Keller: **Lol. Wait, isn't Hannah...and Thierry...and Gillian...and Thea...and Ash...aren't they blond, too?

**Jez Redfern: **She's a DUMB blond. theres a difference.

**Iliana Dominick: **No i'm not! It just doesn't make sense!

**Mary-Lynette Carter: **Yes it does. I know what it means. xD

**Ash Redfern: **BUT YOUR A GENIUS SO IT DOESN'T COUNT! Hey did you know that turtles breathe through their...

**Mary-Lynette Carter: **Um, yes, i do know Ash...very nice to share...O_e

**Ash Redfern: **I no! it wus so nice to share!

**Raksha Keller: ***quadruple facepalm*

**Iliana Dominick: **You only know because...Jez told you!

**Jez Redfern: ***snorts*

**Rashel Jordan: **No...i didn't tell her either. :)

**John Quinn: **I get it too. haha =P

**Rashel Jordan: **Yes, but i DID tell YOU. XD

**John Quinn: **Oh, well. About the sleeping under the stars thing?

**Rashel Jordan: **LATER!

**Mary-Lynette Carter: **Bella's an emo. She didn't *almost* get hit with Tyler's van by accident...it was planned.

**Jez Redfern**: Brilliantly put. That's why Bella was really mad at Edward. He ruined her suicide.

**Iliana Dominick**: But this is TERRIBLE! Plus, Edward loves Bell Bells...thats why he saved her.

**Galen Drache**: What does this have to do with Rashel's status?

**Rashel Jordan**: Nothing. Whenever anyone comments, we end up going off topic.

**John Quinn**: Tell me about your status!

**Rashel Jordan**: Go on the chat. When everyone goes on, we'll announce what this means.

**Jez Redfern**: No...he saved her because ...lol.

**Iliana Dominick: **What?

**Rashel Jordan: **Think about it. Edward's 107 years old now. He watched her sleep. Keeps tabs on her. Won't let her visit other boys.

**Iliana Dominick: **HE LUVS HER! DATS WHY!11!1!1!1

**Hannah Snow: **Guys, stop it!

**Thierry Descouerdes: **Stop corrupting Iliana, please. You got Gillian, and you've almost got Hannah and Thea. NOT Iliana, please.

**Jez Redfern: **D'awww

**Rashel Jordan: **But its fun!

_~ John Quinn, Ash Redfern, and Jez Redfern like this ~ _

**Hannah Snow: **What? Thierry they have not corrupted me!

**Raksha Keller: **We haven't? Damn. We'll ge there soon.

**John Quinn: **Thea's in the bin.

**Hannah Snow: **WHAT BIN?

**Rashel Jordan: **The bin.

**Mary-Lynette Carter: **The bin is where you put someone who has a dirty mind or thought. Or who is being corrupted.

**Ash Redfern: **Have YOU been in the bin, M'lin? ;)

**Jez Redfern: **ASH! IN THE BIN!

**Thea Harman: **Does that mean i get to come out of the bin now?

**Rashel Jordan: **Yes. Ash is going in the bin now.

**Iliana Dominick: **Why? Tell me.

**Raksha Keller: **I'll PM you why...

**Hannah Snow: **NO! Keller! NO MORE CORRUPTING!

**John Quinn: **Aww, where's the dislike button?

**Poppy North: **But weren't we talking about twilight before?

**Gillian Lennox: **I'm way lost. We are so off topic..off topic(s)

**Iliana Dominick: **But what does edward watching Bella sleep have to do with him saving her from a car crash?

**Mary-Lynette Carter: **Think about it. He's a very old grandpa. He is attracted to Bella...he saves her and then watches her sleep...the he bangs her up...

**Iliana Dominick: **I DUN GETITTTT! :(

**Jez Redfern: **Its cuz you're a blond.

_~ Mary-Lynette Carter, Rashel Jordan, Raksha Keller, Delos Redfern, Morgead Blackthorn, and 484 others like this ~ _

**Morgead Blackthorn: _Nice going jez. _**

**Mary-Lynette Carter: **Not all blonds are dumb. Look at Hannah, Jade, Thea, Gillian...

**Ash Redfern: **And ash, look at Ash too.

**Mary-Lynette Carter: **Well. you're more 50 fifty, Ash.

**Iliana Dominick: **Someone explain to me!

**Jez Redfern: **okay, so Edward is an old pedo. He stalks Bella. He saved her from the van because if she died, he couldn't-

**Thierry Descouerdes: **ENOUGH! DO NOT SAY THE R WORD!

**Jez Redfern: **Fine. He couldn't F-

**Thierry Descouerdes: **OR THE F WORD.

**Jez Redfern: **What F word? Firetruck?

**Mary-Lynette Carter: **Fine, edward couldn't firetruck Bella.

_~ Ash Redfern, Jez Redfern, Maggie Neely, Hannah Snow, Raksha Keller, Rashel Jordan, the ENTIRE WORLD and 192938438383 other people like this~ _

**Iliana Dominick: **But that doesn't make sense. How couldn't he firetruck her? What does a firetruck have to do with this?

**Raksha Keller: **Do you know what firetruck means?

**Galen Drache: **No, she doesn't...

**Ash Redfern: **Hey, Mare had a dirty thought! doesn't it count?

**Rashel Jordan: **Nope...

**John Quinn: **No.

**Ash Redfern: **Whyyy?

**Mary-Lynette Carter: **Because it was funny. Plus, Jez is the one that said firetruck.

**Iliana Dominick: I KNOW **what firetruck means. Firefighters use it to get to places. its red and has sirens and equipment and it has ladders and hoses.

**Ash Redfern: **Oh, it has 'equipment' and 'hoses' all right...

**Mary-Lynette Carter: **BIN! IN THE BIN!

**Iliana Dominick: **So what is with edward firetrucking bella? does he run over her or WHAT?

**Raksha Keller: ***fifth facepalm*

**Jez Redfern: If **bella dies, Edward can't firetruck her.

**Poppy North: **Wat does firetruck mean?

**James Rasmussen: **NOTHING.

**Thea Harman: **Its another version of the F word.

**Poppy North: **The F word?

**James Rasmussen: **Please stop corrupting my soulmate.

_~ Thierry Descouerdes, Delos Redfern, Eric Ross, David Blackburn, James Rasmussen, and Ash Redfern likes this~ _

**Iliana Dominick: **The F word? Like, Flying, or Firetruck, or Firework, or Filing, or Friends, or what? what F word?

**Mary-Lynetter Carter: **Well. starts with F. ends with K. Middle letter U.

**Iliana Dominick: **Kung Fu? Fruit? Fried chicken?

**Maggie Neely: **How does that end with a K?

**Iliana Dominick: **I just cant come up with any!

**Jez Redfern: **I have one for you :)

**Iliana Dominick: **What is it?

**Thierry Descouerdes: **Everyone, stop.

**Hannah Snow: **Girls, its time. EVERYONE go on chat. Well, everyone with a soulmate. Go on there and then we'll make the announcement that explaisn Rashel's status.

**Rashel Jordan, John Quinn, Poppy North, James Rasmussen, Ash Redfern, Mary-Lynette Carter, Thea Harman, Eric Ross, Gillian Lennox, David Blackburn, Hannah Snow, Thierry Descouerdes, Jez Redfern, Morgead Blackthorn, Maggie Neely, Delos Redfern, Raksha Keller, and Galen Drache appear to be offline **

**Iliana Dominick: **Hello?

**Iliana Dominick: **Isn't anyone going to tell me the word? Jez said she would.

**Iliana Dominick: **Did you all leave? Your pictures on chat disappeared.

**Iliana Dominick: **Hello?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thierry Descouerdes - LordThierry - Chatroom Moderator<em>**

**_Hannah Snow - OldSoulHannah - Chatroom Moderator _**

_**Poppy North** - **LittlePoppyN- Chatroom Member**_

_**James Rasmussen - SecretVampireJames - Chatroom Member**_

_**Ash Redfern - AshRocks - Chatroom Member**_

_**Mary-Lynette Carter - M'linthecursed - chatroom member**_

_**Thea Harman - Animal-Lover - chatroom member**_

_**Eric Ross - FootballEric - chatroom member**_

_**Gillian Lennox - TheLostWitchJill - chatroom member**_

_**David Blackburn - Blackburn100 - chatroom member**_

_**Rashel Jordan - ThisKittenHasClaws - chatroom member**_

_**John Quinn - JQuinn -Chatroom member**_

_**Jez Redfern - HuntressJez - chatroom member**_

_**Morgead Blackthorn - MorgeadRulesTheGang - chatroom member**_

_**Maggie Neely - SteelyNeelySoccer - member**_

_**Delos Redfern - VampirePrince - member **_

_**Keller - PantherKeller **_

_**Galen Drache - Typeusernamehere - member**_

_**EVERYONE IS ONLINE **_

**SteelyNeelySoccer: **Is everyone here?

**OldSoulHannah: **Yes.

**Typeusernamehere: **Okay, tell us what Rashel's status was about.

**HuntressJez: w**ho are you?

**Typeusernamehere: **Galen.

**M'Linthecursed: **Whats up with your username?

**TheLostWitchJill: **He probably couldn't think of anything.

**Typeusernamehere: **Well, it said 'typeusernamehere' on the space, so i typed it.

**PantherKeller: **-sixth facepalm-

**ThisKittenHasClaws: **I bet you're gonna have 10 facepalms.

**Animal-lover: **More like 800.

**JQuinn: **Will you finally tell me, Kitten?

**ThisKittenHasClaws: **Kitten? KITTEN? THIS KITTEN HAS *CLAWS*!

**JQuinn: _..._**rawr.

**LittlePoppyN: **Rawr? Whats goin on?

**SecretVampireJames: **Get out your cameras and popcorn, kids.

**MorgeadRulesthegang: **One step ahead of you, James.

**ThisKittenHasClaws: **Rawr?

**JQuinn: **Rawr!

**ThisKittenHasClaws: ...**

**HuntressJez: **Morgead, your username LIES! IT LIIIESSS!

**Morgeadrulesthegang: **IT DOES NOT! It tells the truth. I typed 'Morgead' and the computer automatically added 'Rules the ganf'

**Typeusernamehere: **Ha.

**AshRocks: ***snorts*

**HuntressJez: **Oh im sure it did. Come over here and show me. Mare, get my stick...

**ThisKittenHasClaws: **Rawr?

**JQuinn: **Yes. Rawr.

**ThisKittenHasClaws: **...meow.

**M'linthecursed: **Lol. Jez, which stick? The new or the other one? or the other other one? or the brown?

**HuntressJez: **The new. I want to see how sharp it is.

**M'linthecursed: **I'll get it soon.

**OldSoulHannah: **GUYS! OFF TOPIC! We have an announcement!

**LordThierry: **We're listening.

**Morgeadrulesthegang: **No we're not.

**SecretVampireJames: **Yes, we are.

**LittlePoppyN: **Thank you!

**TheLostWitchJill: **Okay. Since you guys lost the basketball game...you're not sleeping with the girls anymore.

**IlianaWitchChild: **You guys sleep together?

**HuntressJez: **How the hell did she get in here?

**OldSoulHannah: **It didn't even show up that she was online!

**MayaTheVampire: **I think she was logged on through Maggie's account, then she just changed the username.

**M'Linthecursed: **MAYA?

**FootballEric: **How did SHE get in here?

**ThisKittenHasClaws: **She has a computer in her grave. DUH.

**IlianaWitchChild: **REALLY!

**PantherKeller: ***Seventh facepalm*

**ThisKittenHasClaws: **Yes, really! Her corpse is typing!

**MayaTheVampire: **Corpses can't type. The fingers fall off.

**LordThierry: **I'm calling the SWAT vampire team.

**OldSoulHannah: **What is WITH you and SWAT teams?

**LordThierry: **What do you mean?

**PantherKeller: ***eight facepalm* Dang Rashel, you're dead on. I'll get 10 facepalms.

**Animal-Lover: **No, fifteen.

**AshRocks: **I bet 13 facepalms. thats it.

**OldSoulHannah: **You call the SWAT team for everything!

**MayaTheVampire: **He didn't call the SWAT when you, Iona and Thea went to that movie, 'Soul Surfer', yesterday.

**LordThierry: **I didn't? Oh thats right. I used the CIA then.

**VampirePrince: **Oh!

**Animal-lover: **I thought those guys in black were just stalkers!

**ThisKittenHasClaws: **Yeah, Hannah even said one looked like Edward Cullen!

**HuntressJez: **wHAT does he have to do with anything?

**OldSoulHannah: **He didn't look like Edward. He looked like Robert Pattinson!

**LordThierry: **Who is this Robert?

**LittlePoppyN: ***snort*

**TheLostWitchJill: **BAHAHAAHAHHAAHAHA

**PantherKeller: ***ninth facepalm*

**IlianaWitchChild: **He's my husband!

**VampirePrince: **When did you get married?

**LittlePoppyN: **Lol you wish he was your husband.

**PantherKeller: **Delos *tenth facepalm*

**ThisKittenHasClaws: **OH YES! TEN FACEPALMS!

**M'Linthecursed: Why **would you ever wish that? He's ugly. Oink oink.

**TheLostWitchJill: **Nooo! He's hot!

**HuntressJez: **He has a beard. I dont like beards.

**M'lintehcursed: **He always looks constipated.

**IlianaWitchChild: **He's hot and ur just jealous!

**M'linthecursed: **Oh, yeah. Im so jealous of his hotness, because i SO wished i looked more like a dude o_O

**SteelyNeelySoccer: **Ha lol :P

**JQuinn: **Guys, why is Morgead shaving right now?

**M'Linthecursed: **LMFAO...Jez's fault...

**Animal-Lover: **Rofl. Because Jez doesn't like beards.

**AshRocks: **GUYS! The announcement!

**IlianaWitchChild: **Oh right, Jez said she would tell me the F word we were talking about! I can broaden my vocabulary :D

**LittlePoppyN: ***snort*

**PantherKeller: ***eleventh facepalm*

**Typeusernamehere: **Totally not...do not tell her...

**ThisKittenHasClaws: **Why not?

**HuntressJez: **It'll, 'broaded' her horizons :D

**LordThierry: **No, absolutely not! I will not allow it.

**OldSoulHannah: **Just like you don't allow me to go to a Taylor Swift concert because i can get mobbed and the crowds will be so thick i'll get squished between people and suffocate?

**FootballEric: **Thierry, you have very creative ways of finding threats in everything...

**MayaTheVampire: **Of course he does! He won't let her on the trampoline because if she bounces, it could break and she'd fall. Also, it shocks you because of the metal, and the nets can get stuck to your tooth **(A/N: My friend Anna had a lose tooth, and it got caught on the net. it hurt, i think) **

**LordThierry: **Trampolines are VERY dangerous! Maya, you're alive...Hannah we're hiding you somewhere.

**Blackburn100: **Like where? a while room with ONE locked metal door and no windows?

**LordThierry:**Good idea, David.

**Blackburn100: **what?

**JQuinn: **You're kidding.

**MayaTheVampire: **She needs food, water and a bathroom...plus, i'm not alive. Im dead. under your feet. Well, not literally. My graves a long way from your house, but im still underground. Its dark down here. So dont correct any typos.

**OldSoulHannah: **Oh yeah. thats not scary. Its perfect normal for dead people to go on facebook and chatrooms

**MayaTheVampire: **Of course it is.

**MayaTheVampire: **I'm glad you see the light.

**PantherKeller: ***twelfth facepalm*

**AshRocks: **Never mind. only fourteen faceplams, not thirteen.

**Animal-Lover: **I stick with 15.

**FootballEric: **I stick with 20.

**SteelyNeelySoccer: **OKAY THE ANNOUNCEMENT IS THAT SINCE THE BOYS LOST THE BASKETBALL MATCH THEY HAVE TO SLEEP IN THE POOL FOR...HOW LONG?

**AshRocks: **one night. My hair'll get wet and that cannot happen! ONE NIGHT ONLY. AND THATS ALOT.

**M'linthecursed: **One month. ONE MONTH.

**LittlePoppyN: **Starting tonight.

**SecretVampireJames: **You won't do this to me, right Poppy? :)

**LittlePoppyN: **YEAH...Start packin, Jamie. I have a floaty you can use as a bed.

**M'Linthecursed: **lol.

**LordThierry: **Hannah, this is...well. Why didn't you tell me?

**AshRocks: **This is prepostorous! So obscenely sardonic!

**M'linthecursed: **You misused 'Sardonic' Ash. And you don't know what prepostorous means.

**SteelyNeelySoccer: **lol owwned.

**AshRocks: **of course i know what it means.

**VampirePrince: **Then, what does it mean?

**ThisKittenHasClaws: **He has no freaking clue.

**Typeusernamehere: **I can't sleep in the pool! I'm a leopard! shapeshifter! CATS? WATER? TORTUTE! NO CAN DO!

**JQuinn: **Nope, we all have to.

**PantherKeller: **Actually, that'd be cruel...he can just sleep NEXT to the pool. By the ladder.

**Blackburn100: **No fair -_-

**LostWitchJill: **This. is going to be awesome.

**HuntressJez: **Omg i have to go get my stick!

**ThisKittenHasClaws: **I'll go get the camera!

**Animal-Lover: **I'll get the floaties. And the life guard.

**FootballEric: **You hired a lifeguard?

**M'Linthecursed: **No. we hired a...never mind. It isn't a life guard. Its a life line.

**Animal-lover: **Oops i forgot the name.

**LordThierry: **You guys aren't really going to do this.

**AshRocks: **Prepostorous means unbelievable, obscenely means...i cant describe it. Sardonic means mocking and impossible.

**PantherKeller: ***thirteenth facepalm* ASH YOU WON CUZ IM GOING OFFLINE NOW, YAY.

**AshRocks: **Yay i won!

**ThisKittenHasClaws: so did i**

**AshRocks: **nah-uh! u didnt!

**ThisKittenHasClaws: ***hiss*

**JQuinn: **Say otherwise, or you're in big trouble, Ashford.

**M'Linthecursed: **Ha. Ashford. the name stuck :P

**AshRocks: **Uh...um...Rashel won too yaay 0_0

**ThisKittenHasClaws: **Yah. of course i did. :)

**HuntressJez: **Ooh cat fight.

**M'linthecursed: **I thought Ash looked like a lazy cat when i met him. Rashel was the Cat. thats so funny and ironic.

**AshRocks: **You thought i looked like a lazy kitty?

**M'linthecursed: **Not a kitty. Just a cat. Tiggy's a kitty.

**OldSoulHannah: **Not to interrupt or anything, but...you should all be getting ready for tonight. The first night is always the hardest :)

**EVERYONE LOGS OFF **

**TheEvilTimmy: **Purr-fect. Quinn will be gone at night for a month...purr-fect, yes. Ha. Get it. My sisters a cat.

**IlianaWitchChild: **I don't get it :'(

**TheEvilTimmy: **Damn it, where'd YOU come from? i thought i was alone.

**IlianaWitchChild: **I was just logged on

**TheEvilTimmy: **Yes well i was invisible.

**IlianaWitchChild: **What about the cat thing?

**TheEvilTimmy: **Well...cats purr. My sister called herself The Cat. Purr-fect sounds like perfect. Get it now?

**IlianaWitchChild: **Yeeahh =D

**TheEvilTimmy: **You don't get it, do you?

**Iknoweverything: **She doesn't.

**IlianaWitchChild: **no :(

**TheEvilTimmy: **(facepalm)

**Iknoweverything: **FOURTEEN FACEPALMS.

**TheEvilTimmy: **What?

**IlianaWitchChild: **Who are you?

**Iknoweverything: **I wrote this story. And i know everything.

**TheEvilTimmy: **Okay, creepy...

**IlianaWitchChild: **Omg yeah totes creepy...

**...**

**IlianaWitchChild: **I don't get it?

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Everyone wants to know who Meghan Chase and Puck and Ash all came from. its The Iron Fey series by Julie Kawaga. Its also on the fanfiction website, in its own little archive. Also, thanks for saying im funny. It makes me laugh because it isnt true. but its appreciated :)

I tell you. Ice cream is dangerous.


	8. MaryLynette's Facebook and twilight

**A/N: It's been a long time! School started three weeks ago and everything has been amazing. I got 105% on my spelling test twice out of two times. But i only got an A in social studies, so let us cry. And i have a funny story at the end of the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: **BOO! That was me saying, in pig latin, that these characters belong to L.J. Smith and Stephanie Meyer. *hint hint*

I bought Maya the vampire a new computer.

It's a MAC.

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Mary-Lynette Carter

**Age: **17

**Friends: **1435

**Interested In: **Astronomy, science, Sasquatch, aliens, dragons, Nancy Drew, reading, stargazing

**In a relationship with Ash Redfern **

**Organizations: **Harvard School of Science Astronomy Club, National Young Scientists Conference, Circle Daybreak

**What's on your mind? **

**Mary-Lynette Carter's status update: **Would you kiss a 200 pound gorilla?

_~ Jade Redfern, Raksha Keller, Rashel Jordan, Maggie Neely, Gillian Lennox, Ash Redfern, and 20 others like this ~ _

**Jez Redfern: **No.

**Maggie Neely: **No, i don't think i would!

**Rashel Jordan: **Hey! Don't talk about my soulmate that way!

_~ Rashel Jordan, Thea Harman, Raksha Keller, Hannah Snow, Delos Redfern, Jez redfern, Galen Drache, David Blackburn, and Bella Swan like this~ _

**John Quinn: **HEEEY! I'm not that fat!

_ ~ Thierry Descouerdres, Delos Redfern, Galen Drache, Eric Ross, David Blackburn, James Rasmussen, and 6 others like this ~ _

**Rashel Jordan: **Didn't say you were! U_U

**Jez Redfern: **Sure, Quinn, keep tellin' yourself that...

**John Quinn: **HEEY! Rashel, Jez's being mean.

**Rashel Jordan: **What's new, Quinn?

**John Quinn: **She's being mean to _me. _

**Raksha Keller:** Oh, good thing you clarified.

**Jez Redfern: **Rashel, Quinn, Ash, Delos, James and Morgead were watching 'The Aristocrats' yesterday and laughing.

**Raksha Keller: **Oh no

**Rashel Jordan: **They didn't! Oh no they didn't!

**Maggie Redfern: **It's about time we sent them to sleep in the pool. We've been nice so far, but it's time for them to go sleep outside. We postponed it for a week.

**Hannah Snow: **Yes, well i agree!

**Thierry Descouerdres: **Hannah! We can't have Galen sleeping in water.

**Hannah Snow: **We solved that issue. He's sleeping by the pool instead of in it. :)

**Poppy North: **U.S Boys, U-U.S boooys, U.S love, U-U.S looove, american boy friends forever, U.S. Boys, U-UU SS Boooys, U.S Love, UuS looovee...french girls...U.s BOYS

**Galen Drache: **Poppy?

**Eric Ross: **Are you okay, Poppy?

**James Rasmussen: **Poppy, why are you using an S in boy, as in plural?

**Maggie Redfern: **ROFL. James, it's a song. You can't be jealous of a song.

**David Blackburn: **What song is it?

**Rashel Jordan: **Yeah, totally off topic. QUINN I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WATCHED THAT STUPID MOVIE!

**John Quinn: **I'm sorrry! They dragged me in the room against my will. Punish them, kitten.

**Rashel Jordan: **No.

**Maggie Redfern: **It's U.S Boys by Jena Lee. We saw it in french class because we're learning about stereotypes.

**Poppy North: **It's really catchy and stuck in my HEAD! U.S boooooy U. S love, U. U. S loooovee...

**Poppy North has changed her name to Poppy Rasmussen **

**Thea Harman: **Well this isn't totally awkward.

**Jez Redfern: **Actually it's so awkward i'm gonna go watch Twilight and Blast FRIDAY by Rebecca Black. That bad.

**Iliana Dominick: **I'M SO HAPPEY 4 U G1RL! :D :D :D :D

**Jez Redfern: **Oh it's you again .

**Poppy Rasmussen: **HI

**Poppy Rasmussen: **I LIKE TACOS. NO JUST KIDDING I DON'T. Really, the shells are gross!

**Eric Ross: **Um, well okay. Very nice Poppy. We won't serve tacos for dinner.

**James Rasmussen: **Uh, poppy? Not that i'm like...against it or anything - and its not like i want to marry you now either - and not that i don't, either - but...uh?

**Mary-Lynette Carter: **Oh epic fail, James.

**Poppy North just logged back in **

**Poppy North: **Jamie, why are you pacing in our room, looking positively freaked out?

**Poppy Rasmussen: **Bad timing! log back off!

**Raksha Keller: **WHat. the. hell.

**Gillian Lennox: **So, Jez, how about that movie and song...

**James Rasmussen: **Um. Because apparently, there's another Poppy that's either my wife or sister? 0_0

**Maggie Redfern: **I just caught Iliana on a computer. She was typing as "Poppy Rasmussen" so i think she likes James.

**Poppy Rasmussen: **I don't like James that much...just a tiny bit...

**Poppy Rasmussen: **Oops

**Jez Redfern: **You idiot! There's such thing as deleting a comment!

**Poppy Rasmussen: **How do you delete a comment?

**Delos Redfern: ***facepalm* (its my turn to do facepalms)

**Raksha Keller: ***deux facepalms*

**Jez Redfern: **It's too late, i took a picture of the comment.

**Poppy North: **Iliana, not to be mean or anything, but: HE'S MY SOULMATE! Do you understand the term soulMATE?

**Mary-Lynette Carter: **I find this highly amusing.

**Ash Redfern: **Oh, thank you.

**Mary-Lynette Carter: **Excuse me?

**Ash Redfern: **Your status update.

**Mary-Lynette Carter: **Oh, that. I didn't mean you looked like one [ gorilla ]

**Ash Redfern: **No? Let me guess. I smell like one.

**Mary-Lynette Carter: **:) Hey, you remembered.

**Ash Redfern: **I miss you!

**Raksha Keller: **Understatement of the century.

**Ash Redfern: **true, but what do you mean by it?

**Gillian Lennox: **Well you were crying all night last night, and then you crawled around begging [ to the air ] for forgiveness, and then you have a shrine to Mare, and also you made a clock especially built in with the time (from days, to weeks, to hours, to minutes and seconds) until you see her again...so you miss her more than a lot.

**Delos Redfern: ***another facepalm*

**Poppy North: **James? I read that comment of you talking to Poppy Rasmussen about the marriage. I mean, talking to Iliana.

**James Rasmussen: **And what else?

**Poppy North: **You don't want to MARRY ME?

**Rashel Jordan: **trouble in paradise...

**Hannah Snow: **Talking about trouble in paradise, what are you and Quinn doing? I just heard a very loud noise from your bedroom.

**Rashel Jordan: **We're not doing anything!

**John Quinn: **We swear...!

**Hannah Snow: **ookay, but try not to break anything while you don't do anything, okay? :) Thierry may have lots of money but he still wants you to be careful.

**James Rasmussen: **I do! I mean, i didn't say i didn't want to...

**poppy north: **Mhhmm! So if i asked you to marry me, oh let us say, NOW, you'd say YES?

**Mary-Lynette Carter: **a shrine? Really, Ash? The clock thing was creative though. But a shrine?

**Thea Harman: **Everyone why did Ash just turn red?

Jez** Redfern: **bahahaha.

**James Rasmussen: **Well, Poppy, i'm only seventeen and you know, theres that other thingy and stuff...

**Poppy North: **So you DON'T want to marry me! Well, fine! I'll go find someone who DOES!

**Rashel Jordan: **This is so intense.

**Galen Drache: **Poppy just robbed the fridge of food and energy drinks. She just took the car. The shiny one with good mileage.

**David Blackburn: **Will someone tell me why Poppy yelled at me, "LIARS, ALL OF YOU!" ? and then took my car. (thanks Galen, my car does have good mileage)

**Gillian Lennox: **Hmm, why does she have your car keys?

**David Blackburn: **Hey, i don't even know! I thought i put those away!

**James Rasmussen: **Poppy, i know you're online through that Iphone Thierry got you and Thea for christmas! Hear me out, please! I'm your soulmate.

**Poppy North: **Actually, NOO, i'm using the IPAD!

**James Rasmussen just changed his name to James North **

**James North: **see Poppet? I did it!

**Poppy North: **THIS DOESN'T EVEN MAKE ANY SENSE JAMES!

**Phillip North: **Really, James. This is completely unsensible.

**Poppy North: **Thank you, Phil! Tell daddy i'm coming home for a few years OR ETERNITY!

**James North: **Poppy!

**Phillip North: **I'll inform him. Bye Poppy** :)**

**Morgead Blackthorn: **This is a lot better than The Aristocrats.

**Bella Swan: **My hybrid vampire human child just ate my shoe! Eddykins :(

**Iliana Dominixk: **omg ITS ?

**Jez Redfern: **lol wut ?

**Carlisle Cullen: **Renesmee ate the shoe? Oh no! She wasn't suppose to eat the shoe! Which shoe did she eat?

**Bella Swan: **The right one!

**Carlisle Cullen: **I don't think thats good! NO! She wus supposed to eat the LEFT shoe bella!

**Edward Cullen: **OMG :O

**Rebecca Black: **Oooh yeah yeah, seven a.m. waking up in the morning, i gotta be fresh, i gotta run down the stairs. Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal. Seeing everything the time is goin yeah ticking on and on...

**Harry Potter: **EXPELLIARMUS!

**Gillian Lennox: **PATRONUZ! (Its a unicorn one!)

**Harry Potter: **Very nice.

**Buffy Summers: **well,usually when giles sends me on a mission, he says 'please', and afterwards i get a cookie :)

**Peeta Mellark: **i made a cake everyone!

**Hannah Snow: **all of you- OUT! Wrong stories!

**Harry Potter: **Reallly? Oh. Well then...i'll just be leaving now. I like England better anyway.

**Buffy Summers: **Right, well fine. I have to go watch Spike and Angel fight over me, anyway.

**Rebecca Black: **WELL ITS FRIDAY SO I HAVE TO GO "PARTYYING PARTYYING YEAH" FUN FUN FUN FUN

**Peeta Mellark: **So you don't want my cake?

**Morgead Blackthorn: **Oh no we want the cake!

**Eric Ross: **Hey i forgot the number for 911! and what if the house burns down?

**Alice Cullen:**I had a vision! the number for 911 is 911 Eric!

**Edward Mullen: **OMGEEE ALICCEEE

**Mary-Lynette Carter: **This is so weird.

**Julian the shadow prince: **You will be mine!

**Ash redfern: **Um, excuse? Yeah. She's kinda my soulmate. So i kinda already CALLED DIBS ON HER!

**Jenny Thortorn: **I will never be yours!

**Raksha Keller: **Hey i love that book!

**Bella Swan: **ME TOO! Wait watz a book lulz

**Iliana Dominick: **I didn't know you could read books!

**Delos Redfern: ***trois facepalm*

**Julian the shadow prince: **Yeah well i'm a shadow prince so i kinda get a CLAIM on anyone i want!

**Jenny Thortorn: **Except me!

**Julian the shadow prince: **Go away Jenny i'm arguing with Ash Redfern!

**Hannah Snow: **This is a fiction disaster area.

**Maggie Redfern: **This is getting SO confusing!

**Rashel Jordan: **Hey what's with your name Maggie? I thought it was Maggie Neely 0_0

**Jez Redfern: **They went to vegas and signed that paper thing!

**Maggie Redfern: **What? It is!

**Bella Swan: **It says Maggie fruit! not Maggie neely lulz!

**Iliana Dominick: **OMG BELLA TEAM SWITZERLAND!

**Bella Swan: **omg u stalker

**Edward Mullen: **Hey nobody can stalk bella except ME, Iliana!

**Iliana **Do**minick: **OMG SORRY D:

**Maggie Neely: **I don't even know! I sure didn't change it!

**Hannah Snow: **Its a hacker.

**Hermione Granger: **Wingardium Leviosa!

**Ash Redfern: **Um, yeah NO. JUlian, little shadow prince, i'm a VAMPIRE. I have no soul! You're just a shadow. AND SHE'S MY SOULMATE SO GET OFF. MMhhhmm.

**Julian the prince of shadows: **Oh yeah? YAH WANNA BET

**Buffy Summers: **Wait, VAMPIRE? WHERE?

**Bella Swan: **U STAY AWAY FROM MY **EDDYKMINZ**!

**Mary-Lynette Carter: **This is getting just too weird! Everyone log off and meet in the library so we can discuss the boy's sleeping in the pool ASAP!

**Ash Redfern: **Okay, wait- which library?

**Hannah Snow: **the one by the horse stables.

**Thea Harman: **Wait we have a horse stable?

**Eric Ross: Yes. **

**Ron Weasley: **HEY ITS FREEED!

**Fred Figglehorn: **NO IT ISN'T! ! SQUIRRELS!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You think that's confusing? My crush sent me a note today saying "I like men" ! In science we did this thing and we couldn't talk while we did it so we wrote notes and crumpled the paper in balls and then threw them across the room to people we want to send the notes too. He sent me one saying I LIKE MEN and it was weird. So i asked him why and he just got all red and walked away, and my friend was laughing like mad, i asked her why she was laughing and she said because he didn'tknow what to write in the note to me so she told him to write that because it would make me laugh. **

**AND UNICORNS CAN'T FLY. THEY CAN ONLY EAT RAINBOWS AND MAKE GLUE. AHHHH ELMERS PONY GLUE. **


	9. PLEASE READ OMG ILL UPDATE TOMORROW!

**Authors Note: **

**I know I'm not allowed to do this, but its 1:29 A.M, I have to go to lunch with my grandparents in law tomorrow at 11:00 and still get 8 hours of sleep, and my Birthday (I am turning 13) is on Monday, so I have to write 23 invitations, book a place, and practice Triple Jump and the 1600 Meter Run, 200 Meter Dash, and 100 Meter dash so i can make Varsity. Also, I have to take these stupid tests the day after my birthday that will place me in either Advanced, Average, or Honor classes in Highschool after 8th grade next year. Im in 7th and in Advanced Math and Reading, but i've been doing horribly and i got under 13 hours of sleep TOTAL THIS WEEK so i'll probably get a Slow Reading and Writing Class in highschool :( However Math's been okay. Summer is almost here and I'm very excited. I know I'm really young, but I've been corrupted by my friends and society. It's sort of sad. **

**Also, on Thursday at midnight i have to go see the Hunger Games movie, i have an ice skating lesson before that, and a track meet BEFORE THAT. **

**Thank god spring break is only 2 weeks away...i'll die soon...i haven't been able to read since December. I mean I read a few good books, but since I read The Book Thief, and The Fault In Our Stars, nothing has really caught my eye. Anyone got recommendations? Don't give me any dystopian, or sappy cliche vampire romance books, or anything like that. I need something fresh, nice, and well written. No best-sellers because I've read all those. I've read Mortal Instruments, Hex Hall, Max Ride, Eragon, Divergent, Hunger Games, Percy Jackson, Hush Hush, Fallen, Matched, Uglies, Gone, Pretty Little Liars, almost everything...i need something nobody else has heard of much, something new and exciting and original and hopefully, fantasy because I'm sorta bored in this world, where nobody can ride flying zebras through pools of green jell-o penguins. A good example of a book I'm looking for is, of course, the Night World Series, and an excellent example is also The Iron Fey series by Julie Kawaga. I'd suggest you check that book out if you haven't yet. **

**Love and sorries (OMG ITS 1:37 I GTG), **

**-Moi**


	10. Jezebel's Facebook and tankinis

**A/N: YOU'RE NOT GONNA BELIEVE THIS! (Did anyone else get that? If so, please review and be my best friend). So, I had 5 chapters typed up in the computer. Five, and to compensate from being abscent from so long and stranding you with no updates or water to survive, I was going to upload all five of them at once, a couple months ago. However, I had to get a new computer because one day, late at night, I was finishing a final project that could make or break my grade for History, and I have a tough teacher this year. I was typing everything out. It was 3:45 A.M, and I had a cup of French coffee next to me, still hot, to help keep my awake. Then, While reaching across the desk to grab a few notes off the backpack, my arm decides to ruin my life and knocks over the coffee cup. The coffee spills all over the computer, it sizzles and starts to make weird beeping noises before going black. **

**And so, my young friends, went not only my History grade, but your chapters. And I wasn't inspired until resently. Not so much inspired as with a new idea...this may be the worst chapter so far. I apologize. But it's much better than nothing, I think!**

* * *

><p><strong> Name: <strong>Jezebel Faith Redfern.

**Age: **17

**Friends: **673

**In A Relationship With Morgead Blackthorn **

**Interested In: **Sticks, Motorcycles, Air conditioning, Karate, Slingshots, Poking, Adorable Small Children :)

**Organizations: **Circle Daybreak, Jez's Vampire Gang, Rob's Shop

**Status Update: **

Holding your hand: _Gillian Lennox_  
>Screaming hysterically: <em>Ash Redfern<em>  
>Running into the darkness: <em>Rashel Jordan<em>  
>Punching Dracula: <em>Raksha Keller<em>  
>Sobbing uncontrollably: John Quinn<br>Wanting their mommy: _Morgead Blackthorn_  
>Peeing their pants: <em>Delos Redfern<em>  
>Sucking their thumb: <em>James Rasmussen<em>  
>Hiding behind you: <em>Galen Drache<em>  
>Laughing the whole time: <em>Mary-Lynette Carter<em>

Dresses up like their going to a club: _Iliana Dominick_

Comes in late: _Thea Harman _

Gets Lost: _Eric Ross _

Tries to Talk to all the monsters: _David Blackburn _

Keeps checking cell phone reception: _Thierry Descouerdes _

Breathes really loudly: _Maggie Neely _

Tries to scare all the monsters: Poppy North

~ _The Entire World and Santa Claus like this~ _

**IlianaDominick: **I TOLD YOU SANTA WAS REAL!

**EricRoss: **But there are so many hallways!

**GillianLennox: **I can totally picture Thierry trying to climb the walls and step all over dead bodies going, "Oh, im sorry...there is terrible reception...and i have a pending business call...ah, excuse me, guy with chainsaw..."

**ThierryDescouerdes: **Those walls do seem to block out any cell phone signals available. And there is a terrible lack of Wi-Fi there as well.

**RashelJordan: **BRREATHBREATHBREATHBREATH *LOUDLY BREATHING LIKE MAGGIE*

**MaggieNeely: **I don't! I'd be really quiet so the monsters can't scare us.

**IlianaDominick: **I TOLD YOU SANTA IS REAL OMG YOU GUYS :D AND ALSO THATS SO MEAN, NONE OF YOU CARE ABOUT MY DREAMS. EUFHJUU3H

**IlianaDominick: ***foam comes out of mouth like rabid squirrel*

_~20939384 people like this~_

**TheaHarman: **How can that many people like this status if Jez doesn't have that many friends?

**JezRedfern:**Woah thereO_O

**MorgeadBlackthorn: **Thats naughty Jez ;)

**IlianaDominick: **How?

**MaggieNeely: **Yeah I don't get it either?

**AshRedfern: **YOU LOOK LIKE A CHIPMUNK RIDING A RAINBOW. *BAHAHAHAAHA*

**JohnQuinn: **YOU LOOK LIKE AN EMO CLOWN. (BAHAHAHA)

**JezRedfern: **:| Thats not funny.

**AshRedfern: **Oh. Isn't your middle name Faith?

**RashelJordan: **HAH.

**JezRedfern: **MY MOTHER PICKED IT OUT! WEWHU WJE

**RakshaKeller: **JEZEBEL! TURN ON YOUR TV! FINN JUST PROPOSED TO RACHEL!

**JezRedfern: **OMG NO WAY! FIRST EMMA AND SHUE, NOW RACHEL AND FINN? WAS THERE SIGNING, WATER, AND FLOWERY SYNCHRONIZED SWIMMING CAPS?

**RakshaKeller: **NO BUT THEY MENTIONED BOATS

**RashelJordan: **AHHHHHH. DEAL WITH IT QUINN :D DEEEAL WUTH IT *DANCES*

**MaggieNeely: **You guys are so lame. I just watched Aria have a panick attack and the girls getting a necklace made of bones. That beats synchronized swimming, rainbows and showtunes everytime.

**JohnQuinn: **Okay, wait...RASHEL, WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME TO "DEAL WITH IT"? Also, WHO IS FINN AND WHY DID HE PROPOSED TO YOU

**JezRedfern: **OMG GUYS I JUST SAW IT ON DEMAND. SHE BETTER SAY YES. But that outfit she's wearing? barf. Gag. barfgag.

**GillianLennox: **I k r, Maggie? But Hannah's HAIRCUT BOTHERS ME. And it's like Caleb is on his man period.

**HannahSnow: **he's all angry man now.

**Mary-LynetteCarter: **Yeah, Caleb goes primal.

**TheaHarman: **ITS NOT MY FAULT I HAVE A HEAVY FLOW...

**EricRoss: **...um.

**AshRedfern: **Thats...lovely O_e

**JohnQuinn: **SO WAIT UR MARRYING FINN? HE SOUNDS LIKE A GUPPIE FISH :(

**RachelJordan: **...Wait, so why are you white?

**TheaHarman: **Oh my god, you can't just ask people why they're white!

**HannahSnow: **Im psychic, I have, like, a fifth sense.

**JezRedfern: **Its like ESPN or something. My breasts can always tell when its going to rain. Well, only when its raining.

**ThierryDescouerdes: **That is rather...inappropriate information to post online.

**BrittVanHughes: **I don't mind ;)

**MorgeadBlackthorn: **Do you mind having your testicles frozen and kept in a jar? Or having all your teeth punches out?

**Mary-LynetteCarter: **I seriously think you guys aren't talking about the History channel.

**AshRedfern: **Oh my god, somebody please save me. I think I know enough about the Cold War now! PLEASE!

**Mary-LynetteCarter: ***snorts* please, the Cold War one was over half an hour ago. Now we're learning about how people were tortured in the 1500s, much more fascinating. However I do prefer those documentaries they have once in a while on the heterae athenian women, I find how they were intelligent yet at the same time courtesans fascinating, don't you? I have always wondered how anyone with degree of education could have low enough self respect to become courtesans, but at the same time, I'm not sure it was so much about self respect back in the day- they weren't educated much in the way of manners. Yet it's still nice to compare the regular athenian women, who were uneducated and did nothing but clean and have children, with the het women, who were vastly educated (at least, in that time period) but prostitutes, in a sense. Ash, we are watching a documentary on athenian women next. And then the science channel is having one documentary about black holes. I already know everything about black holes, of course, but i just love watching them explain it through motion pictures.

**AshRedfern: **I only picked up the word prostitutes. And if I got in that poky-chair with spikes on it and was tortured to death, it'd be less painful than these documentaries.

**MaryLynetteCarter: **ASH! How can you not find the formation of something greater than life itself, boring?

**AshRedfern: **I hardly find catapults in the medival times larger than life itself.

**HannahSnow: **I'm sure thats not what she was refering to.

**AshRedfern: **IM SORRY! I WISH WE COULD ALL GET ALONG LIKE WE DID IN MIDDLE SCHOOL, I WISH I COULD BAKE A CAKE FILLED WITH RAINBOWS AND SMILES AND EVERYONE WOULD EAT AND BE HAPPY.

**MaggieNeely: **You saw that too?

**AshRedfern: **Uh...no. I dont watch chickflicks.

**MaryLynetteCarter: **Not that i watch them either...but do you even go to this school?

**RachelJordan: **I'm going to milk this a little longer. JohnQuinn, yes, Rachel is engaged to Finn.

**MayaRedfern: **Is anyone else confused?

_~ Pretty much everyone likes this~ _

**HannahSnow: **GASP! Maya!

**ThierryDescouerdes: **Maya!

**GillianLennox: **Maya!

**PoppyNorth: **Maya!

**JamesRasmussen: **Maya!

**TheaHarman: **Maya?

**EricRoss: **MAYA!

**DavidBlackburn: **MaYa!

**RachelJordan: **Maya -_-

**JohnQuinn: **MAAYA!

**JezRedfern: **mAya!

**MorgeadBlackthorn: **MAYA!

**MaggieNeely: **MEYA!

**MayaRedfern: **Maya!

**AshRedfern: **ASH!

**HannahSnow: **Maya is alive!

**MayaRedfern: W**E WWENT THROUGH ALL THIS.

**MaryLynetteCarter: **Guys, she's dead. I'm bored. Let's go swimming.

**AshRedfern: **Ah, you in a bikini!

**MaryLynetteCarter: **No, you have to stay and watch the history and science channel so you can fill me in later. Or you're sleeping next to Glendy.

**AshRedfern: **AHHHHHHH *sits down and watches documentaries* I SOLEMNLY SWEAT TO WATCH THE DOCUMENTARIES. I PROMISE.

**PoppyNorth: **I'll just ask what everyone's thinking. Who is Glendy?

**DavidBlackburn: **NOT YOU TOO, ASH?

**JamesRasmussen: **WAIT, DAVID AND ASH, YOU GOT THOSE TOO?

**JohnQuinn: **ME FOUR! I GOT THOSE!

**MaryLynetteCarter: **No man is safe!

**RakshaKeller: **You never answered Poppy's question. Who is glendy?

**HannahSnow: **Yeah, who's Glendy?

**MayaRedfern: **Can i go swimming? Ill meet you at the rec center. We should wear matching tankinis! How about red, like...like...

**HannahSnow: **red like blood?

**MayaRedfern: **OMG NO! I was gonna say red like love, velvet cupcakes, and roses. Gawd Hannah, you are SO violent!

**GalenDrache: **If you are going swimming, and matching tankinis with Mare, that means you're alive.

**MaryLynetteCarter: **Guys she's not alive!

**MayaRedfern: **What she said!

**ThierryDescouerdes: '**Thats' what she said.

**RakshaKeller: ROFL **

**RachelJordan: **LMAO

**MorgeadBlackthorn: **GUYS WE CORRUPTED THIERRY

**HannahSnow:** so I bought that "My Little Pony; Friendship is magic" DVD for nothing? Wah :'(

**EricRoss: **Why is Ash watching the history channel and taking notes avidly?

**MaryLynetteCarter: **Because of glendy.

**ThierryDescouerdes: **I don't get it, all I did was fix Maya's grammatical errors.

**AshRedfern: **Now you sound like M'lin. AND YES IM WATCHING THE HISTORY CHANNEL.

**MaryLynetteCarter: **Yay i found the perfect pair of tankinis for us to wear, Maya! See ya ina few!

**StefanSalvatore: **I STILL LOVE YOU ELENA

**DamonSalvatore: **Asshole, I love her moar

**MaryLynetteCarter: **Not enough to use correct grammar and punctuation.

**DamonSalvatore: **I like a lady who knows about grammar ;)

**ElenaGilbert: **I CAN'T CHOOSE! *dramatic hair flip, dramatically turns head away from hot vampire boys* AHHH ITS SO HARRD

**PeetaMellark: **I know how you feel! One time I had to chose whether to use white forsting or blue frosting for a winter cake.

**GillianLennox: **OMG PEETA IM IN LOVE WITH YOU! 3

**DavidBlackburn: **excuse me?

**GillianLennox: **what? You don't bake bread or toss 100 pound sacks of flowers. What did u expect?

**EelenaGilbert: **BUT THIS ONES SERIOUS I CANT CHOSE BETWEEN THEEM *sob*

**KatnissEverdeen: **I know how you feel. One time I killed a dead squirrel and a goose, and then led a rebellion, and after that I was SO BOARD.

**ElenaGilbert: **BUT I HAVE A LARGER THAN LIFE DILEMMA, CUZ LIKE...I MEAN...TWO BOYZ.

**TallieYoungBlood: **I know how you feel. One time I met this girl named Shay by this river and she and I had the same birthday so we became, like, besties, only since I did want to have an operation made on me that would make me pretty, and Shay didn't, she ran away and left me a note to follow her, but i wanted to be pretty so I i didnt, but then they were like "you cant be pretty you have to let the Specials lead you to a group of runaway uglies so we can track them and force them to either die or have the operation" so i did and when i got there i figured out that the operation makes everyone who has it become happy and ignorant no matter what, so that there is peace everywhere, and you have no feelings. And then i started to enjoy freedom and fell in love with David, and so I tried to destroy this tracking device the operation people gave me, but i accidentally activated it and so then the Smoke (where the runaway rebellious people live) is invaded by all the government people. I runaway to the city with hot David and we rescue all the kidnapped rebellious people from the Smoke, but i found out that David's dad was killed in an operation to make him forget about the lesions (the thing in the operation that causes you to be happy and all) and that Shay is now a pretty. Then David's mom says she has a cure for becoming a pretty, but wont use it on Shay unless she has consent. Then,I tell David's mom that I accidentally activated the tracking device that led to the invasion. I tell David's mom that I agree to taking the cure, then return to the city to become a pretty.

**PoppyNorth: **Ah, don't you just HATE when that happens?

**IlianaDominick: **OMG IN LOVE YOU TALLY

* * *

><p><strong>To: AshRedfernIsAmazing <strong>

**From: GlendyCareBear **

**Subject: **DO NOT DELETE THIS! THIS IS REAL!

**Cc: **JohnQuinn07 , JamesBFRasmussen , MorgeadLeadsVampGangs , DavidArchiletaJkBlackburn

STOP!

DO NOT DELETE THIS!

THIS ACTUALLY WORKS!

IF YOU FORWARD THIS TO 560 OF YOUR CLOSEST FRIENDS, YOU WILL BE KISSED THIS COMING FRIDAY BY YOUR TRUE LOVE! IF YOU DONT, YOU WILL HAVE A BAD LOVE LIFE AND WILL NEVER MARRY OR FIND TRUE LOVE EVER AGAIN AND YOU WILL LOSE YOUR SHOELACES FOREVER! AND EVER! DO NOT BREAK THIS CHAIN I SWEAR DIS IS REAL!

-Glendynizer

P.S I :o) I HAVE STRAEBERRY CHAPSTIK

**Replies: **

**AshRedfern: **SHUT UP!

**JohnQuinn: **560 of my closest friends? I have been alive for 500 years and I dont have 560 close friends.

**JamesRasmussen: **My shoelaces?

**MorgeadBlackthorn: **Im hoping for a lot more than kissing this friday.

**DavidBlackburn: **perv!

**JamesRasmussen:** Thats not how you spell "this" chapstick, or strawberry.

**AshRedfern: **SHUT UP!

**JohnQuinn: **I know, isn't she so annoying?

**AshRedfern: **I wasn't talking to Glendy.

**MorgeadBlackthorn: **Lets go steal his shoelaces, guys. And underwear.

**AshRedfern:** Very funny, guys.

**AshRedfern:** Guys?

**Ashredfern:** GUYS!

**Ashredfern:** Crap.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I KNOW IT WAS A BAD, TERRIBLE, HORRIBLE CHAPTER! **

***Dodges daggers and rotten tomatoes being thrown my way* **

**IM SORRY! **

***Dodges pineapple* **

**HEY THOSE THINGS ARE DANGEROUS!**


	11. Iliana's Facebook

A/N:** wooh, sorry guys :3 So um, how have the last, like, 9000 billion months been? Sorry, I got sent to the moon my Princess Celestia because really she's Princess Trollestia and nobody likes her, so I had to be there for over 100,000 years. When I came back down, Princess Celestia had already told everybody I was evil and not to add me on facebook, so I've been having problems. Thats okay because Pinkie Pie then murdered Princess Trollestia and made cupcakes out of her. So I can write again. But it's rusty. **

**Disclaimer: I remember when I used to watch High School Musical and stand on my couch with a remote and sing. Oh and did you notice I said "J.K. Rowling"wouldn't give up Quinn to me in the first chapter? Nobody commented on it...uhm, anyway, I realized why she wouldn't give John Quinn to me. She doesn't own him. That would've been useful. So anyway, I dont own anything, not even these words im saying, and also don't kill me if its not as funny as it used to be. This is gonna be really random because I have no ideas, so Im just gonna close my eyes, type, and see what sort of mess comes out. **

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Iliana Dominick

**Age: **16

**Friends: **_LOL SHE HAS NO FRIENDS - _1,344

**In A Relationship with Its Complicated**

**Interested In: **Boys, fashion, makeup, popularity, miley cyrus, taylor swift, pop, animals, weight loss, self sacrificing, Witches, anime, shoujo manga, romance, moonlit dinners, chick flicks, being a tomboy

**Organizations: **Yearbook Club, Fashion Design For Young Adults, Circle Daybreak, We Love Shota Kazehaya World Organizaton, Single Girl Date Club

**What's On Your Mind? **

**Iliana Dominick: **LOLZ U GUYZ O-K SO LIK I RELY LUV ANIME ITS SO AMAIZIN ND I CNT GET ENUF OF IT I REALY WANA GO 2 JAPAN NAOW IM A TOTALL OTAKU LOLZ O AND ALZO DID MY EDWARD CULLEN POSSTR ARIVE ALREDY? THX LUV YA ALL XOXOXO -ILLY 3

**Britt Van Hughes, Kate Washburn, Lacy Riviera, Mrs. Carp, and 2 others like this. **

**Comments: **

**JezRedfern: **Why is it that the only words you can spell right are Édwar'd Cullen?

**IlianaDominick: **LOLZ WUT

**Mary-Lynette Carter: **I think all of the punctuation confused her, Jez...

**JezRedfern: **O right, Ash was using my laptop and he switched the settings to Spanish Keyboard, so Idk how to change it back...its really retarded...

**IlianaDominick: **ZOMG DAT IZ SO RAZIST

**AshRedfern: ***Racist

**IlianaDominick: **LOLZ WUT

**MaggieNeely: **I think its strange that Ash is correcting someone's spelling!

_~Maya Redfern, Kazehaya Shota, Sawako Kuronuma, Mary-Lynette Carter and 200 others like this _

**TheaHarman: **Your Edward Cullen poster actually arrived yesterday, but Poppy took it.

**IlianaDominick: **ZOMG Y DUD NUN OF U TEL ME?

**AshRedfern: ***none, not nun

**Mary-LynetteCarter: **A nun is a member of a religious community, usually under vows of poverty, chastity and obedience.

**AshRedfern: **Oh mare, I just love you and your amazing brain.

**Mary-LynetteCarter: **What did you do? Why are you sucking up to me?

_~Who doesn't like this?!~_

**AshRedfern: **Heh, nothing, what would ever make you say that? heh.

**Mary-LynetteCarter: **Do I look like a court jester?

**AshRedfern: **WHAT?! NO! I NEVER SAID THAT!

**Mary-LynetteCarter: **Then why are you treating me like a fool? Just tell me what you did already.

**GillianLennox: **OMG! YOU READ THOSE BOOKS TOO?!

**HannahSnow: **Of course, Gillian. She's ready every book. Except the Iron Fey series, apparently.

**IlianaDominick: **ROFL 0MGG GUYZ I R3AD TH0S3 B00KS 2!111!1!

**JezRedfern: **LOL , YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO READ. LOL.

_~RashelJordan, DelosRedfern, MaggieNeely, BlaiseHarman, and 342 others like this~ _

**IlianaDominick: **LAWLZ Y3AH!11!11111!

**RashelJordan: **QUICK! A WILD ILIANA DOMINICK HAS APPEARED! ITS GOT +400 IDIOCY AND -100000 INTELLIGENCE!

**RakshaKeller: **WHAT IS ITS HP?

**JohnQuinn: **HOLY MOTHER OF PIKACHU, ITS OVER 9,000!

_~Everyone likes this, and Iliana LOVES this~_

**IlianaDominick: **LOLZ GUYZ U SO FUNE

**DelosRedfern: ***facepalm*

**DelosRedfern: **LOLZ

**AshRedfern: ***FUN.

**Mary-LynetteCarter: ***Pokerface.*

**MaggieNeely:** U trollin?

**JamesRasmussen: **They see me trollin, they hatin

**ThierryDescouerdes: **For a moment there I though "fune"meant fine.

**RashelJordan: **'LOLZ U GUYS ARE SO FINE."

**AshRedfern: **Woah there. I'm taken, and she does pretty well with me!

**JezRedfern: **Yeah, does well with you in BED.

**GillianLennox: **LMAO!

_~Raksha Keller, John Quinn, Thea Harman and 40 others like this~_

**Mary-LynetteCarter: **Holy mother of a black hole, why would you word it so weirdly Ash?

**IlianaDominick: **LOLZ

_Ñobody likes this~ **(A/N: You know how Jez's keyboard is in Spanish mode? Yeah, so's mine -_-) **_

**TheaHarman: **Who is nobody?

**Nobody: **Moi. Me. Yo. Mi.

**MayaRedfern: **'Holy mother of a Black Hole'? Harvard's rubbing off on you. Nerd.

**IlianaDominick: **LOLZ 0NCE I FEL IN A BLCK WHOLE

**AshRedfern: ***Fell *Black *Hole

**RashelJordan: **Ash, just...just stop...

**JezRedfern: **HA. It'd be nice if you actually did fall in a real black hole.

**MayaRedfern: **Wow Jez, THATS REALLY CRUEL YOU DESERVE TO DIE FOR SUCH CRUELTY.

**RakshaKeller: **SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU'RE FREAKING DEAD!

**JamesRasmussen: **Really, Keller...

**DelosRedfern: **Wow...

**JezRedfern: **Jeez Keller, there was no reason...

**JamesRasmussen: ...**to be so cold.

**RakshaKeller: **I WAS THE COLD ONE. ME?!

**GalanDrache: **I apologize on behalf of my soulmate. She can get a bit temperamental.

**RakshaKeller: **?!

**MayaRedfern: **I forgive her.

**PoppyNorth: **O yeah, that Edward Cullen poster...it was yours huh? Well...you can have it back...

**JamesRasmussen: **not sure that is a good idea, Poppet.

**IlianaDominick: **YAYZ 0MGZ THX SO MUCH.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Iliana Dominick<span> is now IN A Relationship with James Rasmussen.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: LOL CLIFFHANGER. I'm going to end it here. **

**Yeah.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Haha, just joking. Let the show go on.**

**TROLOLOL. **

* * *

><p><strong>Iliana Dominick <strong>**is now In A Relationship with James Rasmussen **

_~Nobody at ALL likes this~_

**Comments: **

**PoppyNorth: **NJDUIWUWJHWJIJF0945JR3MKFNFU FCKCKFOEOEO20KAMAMSKDKDODNTI FHCJDKCNTIRONBTTNOCCJKLPOWOW 

**JezRedfern: **She's probably high.

**HannahSnow: **On WHAT? We don't allow alcohol or drugs in the house.

**JezRedfern: **High on...idk, life? gummybears? Probably on too much Twilight.

**IlianaDominick: **LOLZ I LUV TWILIGHT. ALSO IM NOT HIGH LOL IM SHORT

**DelosRedfern: ***ForeverAloneFace*

**MaggieNeely: **Yeah, Delos? Forever Alone doesn't work here. This is "facepalm" or "bad poker face."

**DelosRedfern: **LOL NO IT ISNT. LOL.

**JezRedfern: **Okay, you're all high on gummy bears. Poppy found the stash, I saw her.

**DelosRedfern: **What does LOL mean?

**JohnQuinn: **Loser On the Loose. Lots of Love.

**DelosRedfern: **Oh so like, My Grandma is ill with cancer LOL for her? (LOL as in Lots Of Love)

**Mary-LynetteCarter: **1) Vampires dont get cancer 2) Your grandma's dead. 3) LOL = Laughing Out Loud. 4) THATS JACKED UP, QUINN

**DelosRedfern: **DID I JUST GET POKER-FACED?

**MaggieNeely: **no, you got trolled...*TROLLFACE*

**PoppyNorth: **CAN WE GET BACK TO THE REAL ISSUE HERE?! MY SOULMATE IS SUPPOSEDLY DATING ANOTHER GIRL! ILIANA, TOO! OUT OF ALL PEOPLE!

**JamesRasmussen: **YeAh well dats cuz I luv her. How kind she iz ndhow beutiful.

**PoppyNorth: **No, it's a lie. You wouldn't do this. She hacked you or something.

**JamesRasmussen: **NO!1! Shes so much better.

* * *

><p><em>Poppy North has logged off. <em>

* * *

><p><strong>RashelJordan: <strong>Poppy...don't log off. Listen to the soulmate bond! Its stronger than this retarded Facebook network! DONT BELIEVE EVERYTHING THE INTERNET SAYS!

**IlianaDominick: **Guyz, just list3n 2 wut James saaiddd, h3 liks m3 bttr. S0 jst l3t us b3 !n l0v3, 0k?/?/

**ThierryDescouerdes: **Can somebody explain how come EVERYBODY is on their computers? Have these evil devices stolen your young and corruptible minds? And, besides that, why is Poppy packing and crying her little eyes out? I think of her - and all of you - as sort of children or best friends, so it pains me to see anyone suffer, especially one as young and innocent as Poppy. She is usually so optimistic.

**HannahSnow: **Oh no! I'll try to go talk to her...

**RakshaKeller: **I feel as if she shouldn't be so gullible. She trusts her soulmate, right?

**PhillipNorth: **Yeah, but she's also a girl, and a very little girl at that. She doesn't know how this soulmate crap works anyway, and if it was that easy to just trust your soulmate fromm the get-go, Hannah and Thierry wouldn't have had their problems back when Hannah was in Montana.

**MayaRedfern: **Lets not talk about back when Hannah was in Montana, kay? That was one HELL of a month for me. Damn it. i died, you know!

**MarkCarter: **Doesn't look like it.

**MayaRedfern: **HAVENT WE GONE OVER THIS. ZOMG.

**PoppyNorth: **Guys, please just forget it. I saw James and Iliana hanging out a lot lately, and they definately have become good friends. She's all pure-hearted, witch-child, wild-power girl, so it wouldn't surprise me if James picked her. Soulmates or not, a pure-soul-witch-wild-power girl kinda beats a curly haired, elf looking loser, right?

**RonWeasley: **LOL YEAH IT KINDA DOES

**HermioneWeasley: **BLOODY HELL, RON, GTFO AND GO STUDY! I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO ON FACEBOOK

**LavenderBrown: **ZOMG LEAVE HIM AH-LONE, HE'IS A YOUNG BOY AND NEEDS TO HAVE FUN. YOUR SUCH A PUSHOVER.

**HermioneWeasley: **AHEM, AT LEAST MY SHOE SIZE ISNT HIGHER THAN MY I.Q!

**TheaHarman: **Hey, I saw that movie too!

**DukeOrsino: **CALM DOWN LADIES! YOU ARE BOTH PRETTY!

**Malvolio: **LOL JK UR ALL UGLEEEE

**LadyOlivia: **LOL OMG MALVOLIO U SO MEAN

**DukeOrsino: **OLIVIA WHY DONT CHU LOVE ME?!

**ViolaCesario: **Screw this. I should've just drowned in that ship wreck rather than live with you morons.

**Mary-LynetteCarter: **WRONG. STORY. THIS ISN'T The Twelfth Night.

**HermioneWeasley: **YEAH GTFO. Also, um, why the heck did Shakespeare name it The Twelfth Night?

**Mary-LynetteCarter: **He probably didn't even write the story. Eitherway, he signed his name differently everytime he wrote it, so this is just another messed up mystery about him.

**MarySueFiction: **HEY GUYS MY NAME IS MARY SUE, I LIVE EVERYWHERE, I HAVE TRAVELLED THE WHOLE WORLD AND I CAN COOK/WRITE/SING/DANCE/READ/TALK TO ANIMALS/PLAY AN INSTRUMENT /PAINT/SOW/KNIT/CLEAN/BABYSIT/SWIM/RUN/YODDLE/SPEAK EVERY LANGUAGE/WRITE SONGS/PLAY SOCCER/ FIGURE SKATE/SKII/SKATEBOARD/ACT/DO MAKEUP/ CUT HAIR REALLY WELL, ALSO MY MIDDLE NAMES ARE AMETHYSIT PUREHEART NIGHT WING. ALSO IM EXCRUCIATINGLY BEAUTIFUL. IM SO BEAUTIFUL THAT ITS A DISABILITY CUZ EVERYONE IS JEALOUS OF ME OR WANTS TO SLEEP WITH ME CUZ IM SO PRETTY. ALSO, IM NEVER MEAN OR ANYTHING, I HAVE NO FLAWS AND IM ACTUALLY A HALF MERAID PSYCHIC VAMPIRE BORN FROM THE ROYAL FAMILY OF THE TURTLE/BUNNY/FAIRY/WEREWOLF/WITCH/DEMON RACE. LOLZ.

**IlianaDominick: **LOLZ SOUNDS LIK M3333!

**AshRedfern: **This is a mess.

**HannahSnow: **GUYS WHERE IS POPPY?

**DavidBlackburn: **HOLY SHIT SHE TOOK MY CAR AGAIN!

**RachelElizabethDare: **Wow, haha, loser.

**PercyJackson: **OMG GUYS I LOST RIPTIDE

**RachelElizabethDare:** OH NOES :(

**AnnabethChase: **Yeah, check your pocket...

**PercyJackson: **OMG THERE IT IZ

**KRONOS: **I ATE RIPTIDE YOU LOSER! STOP FLIRTING WITH THESE GIRLS AND COME EAT ME

**PercyJackson: **IM NOT EATING YOU, OR FLIRTING, YOU ARE WAY STALE AND SMELL LIKE OATMEAL WITH CHEESE WHIZ

**MaximumRide: **Ugh I hate Cheez Whiz...stupid Fang's Gang. EVEN THEIR NAME IS STUPID. LIKE WHY WOULD YOU FREAKING MAKE IT RHYME.

**KRONOS: **I MEANT COME *BEAT* ME, NOT EAT ME, SCREW AUTO CORRECT. AND I DONT SMELL LIKE OATMEAL. U LIAR.

**TheaHarman: **Guys, we really need to clear this mess up...lets go find Poppy!

**GillianLennox: **Yeah, we all KNOW what a bad driver she normally is...imagine how bad its gonna be when shes emotional!

**JezRedfern: **Plus theres ice and snow, so its even more dangerous...

**AshRedfern: **Yeah, well, ALL women are bad drivers.

**MorgeadBlackthorn: **The only place where they belong is the kitchen.

**JezRedfern: **The kitchen wall is where your HEAD IS GONNA BE, ONCE I DECAPITATE YOU.

**Mary-LynetteCarter: **Hey, Ash, want a sandwich?

**AshRedfern: **Hell yes...

**HannahSnow: **BUT WE HAVE TO FIND POPPY! AND MARE IS BUSY PACKING!

**Mary-LynetteCarter: **Okay, good. Can you make me one too while you're in there?

_~Jez Redfern, Hannah Snow, Thea Harman, Maggie Neely and 2100 others like this~_

**AshRedfern: ***Badpokerface* well played...

**RakshaKeller: **Sorry to interrupt this nice little battle...but we sort of need to find Poppy. Soon.

**MaggieNeely: **Guys, sorry to tell you this and water down the drama...but she's logged on through mobile facebook. We can easily track her with some fancy internet tracker Thierry uses to locate Hannah when shes online.

**HannahSnow: **'scuse me?

**ThierryDescouerdes: **HEHEHE YEAH, LOOK ITS A...WHALE.

**JezRedfern: **Oh well, we can just harpoon it.

**TheaHarman: **!

**GalanDrache: **Hey, where did Iliana and James go? They're offline...

**PoppyNorth: **HANNAH DONT LOOK, THERES NO WHALE, ITS A TRICK.

**HannahSnow: **Oh, really? Thanks for the heads up...

**ThierryDescouerdes: P**OPPY, you traitor!

**PoppyNorth: **I DONT SUPPORT MEN TRICKING WOMEN.

**DelosRedfern: **OFF TO FIND POPPY! WE CAN USE HER RECENT COMMENT AS ONLINE ACTIVITY AND WITH THIS ONLINE ACTIVITY WE CAN TRACK DOWN HER EXACT LOCATION!

**JohnQuinn: **LETS DO THIS!

**AshRedfern: **FOR NARNIAAA!

**DavidBlackburn: **THIS IS SPARTA!

**PoppyNorth: **YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!

**ThierryDescouerdes: **I just used my online tracking device. I have pinpointed Poppy's exact location. We will be updated if she changes location every ten seconds. Let us go retrieve the young child.

**MayaRedfern: **YOU'LL NEVER CATCH HER ALIVE!

**PoppyNorth: **YEAH! Go dead undead dead vampire person :)

**JamesRasmussen: **Poppy, please come back and listen, or we'll have to take you by force!

**PoppyNorth: **YOU WILL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE! *Throws skittles at all of you* TASTE. THE. FREAKING. RAINBOW.

**HarryPotter: **YOU _GO _GUUURRRL!

_~Awkward Silence likes this~_

**SelenaGomez: **Who keeps making up these weird accounts (Nobody, Awkward Silence) anyway?

**MarkZuckerberg: **Get the heck off my social network, you weirdos!

**Everyone: **ZOMG!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry if it's more creepy/weird/awkward/random than funny. It's THAT time of night...seriously. Its 3:41 A.M, so...uhm...yeah, sorry it isn;t that good...but yeah...im a little more inspired now. **

**By the way, the reviewer who guesses the name of this next song correct gets to pick which profile I am doing next! **

**SONG LYRICS: **

**Talk to me softly  
>There's something in your eyes<br>Don't hang your head in sorrow  
>And please don't cry<br>I know how you feel inside I've  
>I've been there before<br>Something's changing inside you  
>And don't you know<strong>

**Don't you cry tonight  
>I still love you baby<br>Don't you cry tonight  
>Don't you cry tonight<br>There's a heaven above you baby  
>And don't you cry tonight<strong>

**What song is that, and who is it by? Whoever has a guess, after you guess through a review, also put who you want the next facebook profile to be about...like, Thea's profile, Quinn's, whatever. **

**Btw, did anybody notice I spell Thierry's last name wrong every time? Its too much a hassle...also...I know I made all the Twelfth Night and Percy Jackson and Harry Potter characters sound stupid, but I LOVE THOSE BOOKS, so dont get all angry :) lots of love at 3:47 A.M, **

**-Moi**


	12. Thea's Facebook and Sailor Moon

**A/N: I feel all rebellious because I refused to do a disclaimer on the last chapter of my other Night World fanfiction. I feel as if evil men in black are going to pop out and put me in jail for not doing that disclaimer, so here is a BIG one:**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T DON'T DON'T DON'T DON'T DON'T DO NOT DO NOT NEVER WILL NEVER HAVE AND DO NOT CURRENTLY OWN THE NIGHT WORLD SERIES. IT ALL BELONGS TO L.J. SMITH. I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS (CASSANDRA CLARE), NARUTO (idk who owns this but it ain't me), OR MYSPACE. I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB (BISCO HATORI). I OWN NOTHING HERE EXCEPT MY OWN TWISTED IDEAS.**

**please forgive me, I just wanted to be a rebel for a little while, don't put me in jail .**

**And I also ask forgiveness of you, Readers, because...well, because it's been over 5 months D: You are free to grotesquely murder me now. get creative, I deserve it...**

**Okay that's disturbing...to think about ANYWAY ENJOY :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Thea Harman

**Age: **17

**Friends: **543

**Likes: **Animals, Dogs, Cats, Bunnies, Hamsters, Snakes, Birds, Veterinarians, My Boyfriend, My sisters, Chocolate Yogurt

**Organizations: **Circle Daybreak, Redhorn Animal Clinic, Save the Whales, Save the Mojiva Rattler, Save the Dolphins, Save the Tasmanian Devils, and 02020303 other more. (Show)

**In A Relationship with Eric Ross**

_What's on your mind?_

Title: MYSPACE BULLETIN #85795954002183

75 Questions You've Probably NEVER Been Asked:

1. First thing you wash in the shower? -No comment (who would actually answer?!)

2. What color is your favorite hoodie? -Um, I don't really wear those...they're much too baggy.

3. Would you kiss the last person you kissed again? -S-sure...*slight blush*

4. What's the closest thing to you that is Red? -A tomato.

5. What comes to mind when I say cabbage? -Rabbits :)

6. How do you feel RIGHT now? -Startled a the capital letters you used for RIGHT.

7. Do you floss? -Yes, every morning and night.

8. Would you go out to eat with George W. Bush? -I'm okay.

9. What do you love about your crush/lover? -Everything.

10. Have you ever counted to one thousand? -Fairly sure I have.

11. Do you bite into your ice cream, or just lick it? -I use spoons, I never get ice cream in a cone.

12. Is there anything sparkly in the room you're in? -Edward Cullen.

13. Do you adjust your bra in public? -How embarrassing, no...

14. Do you have a brother complex? -Huh?!

15. Do you have a sister complex? -I'm sorry, but what?!

16. Brown or White Eggs? -Is there a difference to the taste?

17. Have you ever crawled through a rainbow? -Is that even possible? And no, I have never.

18. Have you ever broken your leg by falling off a tin can? -You're a strange survey.

19. Do you look both ways before crossing aisles at the supermarket? -Huh, I guess I do.

20. Are you angry at me? -No.

21. Ever bought anything from Pac Sun? -A skirt.

22. Ever smacked into a wall? -No.

23. Ever slapped someone and regretted it? -No. If I did slap someone it would have to be for a good enough reason that I wouldn't regret it.

24. What is your best friend doing tomorrow? -I haven't seen her in a while. -with **Blaise Harman**.

25. Would you throw potatoes at him? -Who?

26. Who is the first person you ever held hands with? -Blaise Harman, when we were in Kindergarten and it was our first day and I cried because I got lost.

27. Was their hand sweaty? -I can't really remember. We were only five.

28. Would you ever swim around in a jello pool? -No.

29. Your heart turns to pudding when...? -I see hurt animals or crying kids :'(

30. Is Santa Claus fat? -That's what everyone says.

31. Who are you spending tonight with? -Eric Ross :D

32. Can you use chopsticks? -I think so.

33. What's your deepest, darkest secret? -I took Eric's blood one time...

34. Do you want to stab people with pencils? -No.

35. Biggest fear, and biggest like/love? -Biggest fear is unknown, but losing my close ones is probably it. Biggest love is my close ones. Similarly.

_Like - Comment - Share _

**EricRoss: **Aww I wuv you Thea-bear!

**BlaiseHarman: **Shut your face, we held hands first, she loves me more.

**AshRedfern: **Hahah **Eric Ross** what is wrong with you

**EricRoss: **I just wanted to be cute like the couples on TUMBLR

**TheaHarman: **...

**EricRoss: **WHY CAN'T WE BE CUTE

**Mary-LynetteCarter: **1. Hair 2. Red 3. No 4. Pen 5. A delicious vegetable 6. Annoyed 7. Usually 8. Yeah, I can rant about the economy to him. 9. Nothing...well, okay, somethings. 10. Only in French, for some reason. 11. I kind of bite it with my lips. 12. No 13. No 14. No 15. No 16. I prefer green eggs to either option 17. I just did that right now. 18. Yes 19. Yes 20. Sort of 21. No 22. No 23. No 24. Um, not sure... 25. YES 26. My brother 27. Don't remember 28. Our bodies wouldn't be able to swim if it was real Jell-O 29. Um, my heart never turns to pudding. Hearts don't turn to pudding. EVER. 30. Not fat, obese, but don't talk about it, he gets upset 31. My sexy history textbook 32. In my own way 33. That one's a toughie 34. I never thought about it, but now that I do- No. 35. I'll leave it to your imagination.

**AshRedfern: **I SAID I WAS SORRY

**MaryLynetteCarter: **GO EAT ROTTEN BANANAS WITH COFFEE

**AshRedfern: **MARE I SAID I WAS SORRY D:

**MaryLynetteCarter: **Go away, you're spamming Thea's profile...

**JohnQuinn: **What the hell did you do now, dimwit?

**AshRedfern: **I'M NOT A PERVERT AND I DID NOTHING WRONG

**JezRedfern: **What a perv.

**GillianLennox: **GILLIGAN'S ISLAND

**HaruhiFujioka: **MENTAL PATIENTS WITH SAUCE AND TOOTHBRUSHES are so fetch

**GretchenWeiners: **STOP TRYING TO MAKE FETCH HAPPEN

**RonWeasley: **It isn't going to happen.

**ElfmanStrauss: **MANLY MEN

**AshRedfern: **I prefer women.

**MaryLynetteCarter:** I noticed.

**AshRedfern:** MARE, I'M SORRY...But you're cute when you're jealous.

**MaryLynetteCarter: **I'll just...block you now.

**PoppyNorth: **Aww, what happened? You guys are too cute of a couple to fight!

**MaggieRedfern: **And besides, Mare leaves for her first semester at Harvard tomorrow. Don't you wanna leave on good terms?

**JohnQuinn: **Women.

**RonaldWeasley: **IKR THEYRE SO LIKE

**HermioneGranger: **Clingy? Annoying?

**RonaldWeasley: **YEAH

**RonaldWeasley: **Oh, shit, that was Hermione

**HermioneGranger: -_-**

**HarryPotter: **GUYZ IM SO SAD NOBODY REVIEWED MY SAILOR MOON FANFICTION

**IlianaDominick: **OMGZ OH NO IM SO SORRY OMGZ

**HarryPotter: **IKR ITS SO CRUEL I THUGHT DAT IT WUS A GOOD FANFICTION

_~Hannah Snow, Iliana Dominick, Annabeth Chase, Elizabeth Dare and 405 others like this~_

**IlianaDominick: **AWW IM SOWY ILL REVIEW IT

**HarryPotter: **AND IT WAS SAILOR MOON + SAILOR VENUS TOO

**Everyone: **...

**AnnabethChase: **Nobody ships them anymore, you...cretin.

**HarryPotter: **WUT NOBODY SHIPS SAILOR MOON AND SAILOR VENUS BUTTT OMGGZZZ THEYRE BOTH BLONDE

**JohnQuinn: **I ship them.

_~Harry Potter, Raksha Keller, Sailor Mars, Rascal Flatts and 827 others like this~_

**Everyone: **...

**ThierryDescouerdes: ***facepalm*

**KyoyaOotori: **I ship them too.

**Everyone: **...

**IlianaDominick; **GUYZ

**TheaHarman: **Go ahead, everyone, just comment on my status...post your own answers...that's fine...

**AshRedfern: **OK

**AshRedfern: **LALALALA

**AshRedfern: **ALALALALALAL POOP

**MaryLynetteCarter: **You're a weirdo

**AshRedfern: **I LOVE YOU

**AshRedfern: **MORE THAN I LOVE IT WHEN MY MICROWAVE SAYS

**AshRedfern: **THAT MY FOOD IS READY

**IlianaDominick: **LOL U MICROWAVES DON'T TLAK LOLZ

**AshRedfern: ***tallk

**MaggieRedfern: **I hate to tell you this, but, um...you spelled talk wrong too, Ash.

_~MaryLynette Carter, Hannah Snow, Gillian Lennox, Rashel Jordan and 818 others like this~_

**HannahMontana: **YU GE THE BEEEST OF BOTH WORLDS

**HannahMontana:** Oh i just lost my shoe

**CarlisleCullen: **0Mq I SO SORRY I THINK RENESMEE ATE IT 0mq !11!1!

**JacobSwan: **I STILL LUV U BELLA BELLS

**BellaSwan: **LOLZ I FORGET TO SAY IM PREGNANT

**BellaSwan: (**MTV HERE I COME WOOHOOO)

**CarlisleCullen: **No you already gave birth

**BellaSwan: **Oh.

**JacobSwan: **WAT BELLA WUTTTTT IS IT A BIRD CHILD

**AnnabethChase: **You all need to get lives...

**BellaSwan: **NO JACOB NO

**JacobSwan: **D':

**LizzieMcGuire: **ITS OBVIOUSLY NOT A BIRD CHILD JACOB JEEZ WHERE COULD THAT EVEN HAPPIN

**GillianLennox: **I'm sure it's a human child, and congratulations, Bella ^_^ And um, can everyone else please get off, this is sort of weird...

**TheaHarman: **I'm deleting my status. I feel like you're all verbally harassing me

**DamonSalvator: **I STILL LOVE YOU ELENA

**ElenaGilbert:** YOU GUYZ IM TORN BETWEEN U BOTH

**DamonSalvator: **Actually I'm into your sister now LOL

**ElenaGilbert: **WAT BUT SHE DEAD

**DamonSalvator: **Dead? OH she dead? LOL

**GaleHawthorne: **Ummm, LOL means Laughing Out Loud, not Lots of Love, Damon.

**DamonSalvator: **LOL I KNOW

**AshRedfern: **LOL

**JohnQuinn: **LOL

**DelosRedfern: **LOL

**RashelJordan: **All of you shut up and get some sleep.

**JohnQuinn: **But honey pie we never get any sleep, why start now

**RakshaKeller: **LOL

**RashelJordan: **Say that again and I'll make your death even slower and more painful than it's going to be in five minutes

**TheaHarman: **Can we all please be normal now?

**EricRoss: **Wait, did that question say you took my blood?

**DamonSalvator: **LOL

**TheaHarman: ***sigh* its a long story...

**DamonSalvator: **LOL

**DamonSalvator: **This time I mean Lots of Love

**Mark Zuckerberg has banned everyone from posting on this status.**

* * *

><p><em>News Feed<em>

_What's On Your Mind?_

**AshRedfern: **I love you. I'm serious. I really, really love you. I love you so much it hurts. Please forgive me. I love you more than anything. Please don't go.

_~Poppy North, Eric Ross, Thierry Descouerdes, and 102020101020101 Others like this~ - Comment - Share - July 6, 2013 at 8:19 P.M_

**Comments**

**HannahSnow: **That's so sweet of you to say!

**GillianLennox: **AWWW 3

**KestrelRedfern: **GET SOME :P

**JohnQuinn: **You're not talking to the microwave again, right?

**JamesRamussen: **Because we lied, it's not broken.

**DavidBlackburn: **Neither is the fridge

**MorgeadBlackthorn: **Are you watching romance anime again?

**ThierryDescouerdes: **Naruto makes me cry everytime. So romantic. And Kimi Ni Todoke.

**NarutoUzumaki: **Naruto isn't a romance anime

**ThierryDescouerdes: **WHAT, BUT I THOUGHT SASUKE AND NARUT REALLY HAD SOMETHING

~_YAOI FANGIRLS, Everyone, Hannah Snow, and 5 others like this~_

**PoppyNorth: **What did you do to Mare?

**AshRedfern: **I fell in love with her.

**PoppyNorth: **I mean, what did you say to hurt her?

**AshRedfern: **Me falling in love with her probably hurt her more than anything else could :\

_~Nobody likes this except for the creepy girls who like Ash because he has an attractive face~_

**GalenDrache: **That's not true, especially because we know how much you love her.

**RakshaKeller; **Yeah, no joke, all you do is cry and watch _The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants_ when she's not here...

**AshRedfern: **I DO NOT

**JezRedfern: **What the hell did you do, really? Break her telescope? Refuse to go to the planetarium? Take her to a strip club for a date? Make fun of William Shakespeare? Hit on other girls?

**MaryLynetteCarter: **Bingo.

**WilliamShakespeare: **How insensitive of him!

**EdwardCullen: **I know, right? ONE TIME BELLA SAID MY HAIR GEL HAD RUN OUT

**EdwardCullen: **I WAS SO SAD

**HarryPotter: **READ MY SAILOR MOON FANFICTION **(A/N: Yeah guys, read it...I dare any of you to find a sailor moon and harry potter crossover fanfic!)**

**PoppyNorth: **You...wait, Mare, he hit on other girls?

**MaryLynetteCarter: **No, he broke my telescope

**MaryLynetteCarter: **Just kidding. He was flirting with other girls and it just led into this big thing.

**AshRedfern: **...I love you...

**InuYasha: **Don't say that so easily, idiot AOOOOH *Howling at the moon*

**DelosRedfern: **(facepalm)

MaggieRedfern: INUYASHA DUMP KIKYO I LIKE KAGOME PICK KAGOME

**KagomeHigurashi: **KA-GO-ME

**Kikyo: **You guys are really mean to dead people...

**HannahSnow: **Okay, Mare, please message me? :)

**PoppyNorth: **Message ALL of the girls :D

**RashelJordan: **Yeah, we all got your back here!

**Hercules: **AWW FRIENDSHIP

**AshRedfern: **...guys?

**JohnQuinn: **You're on your own man

**MorgeadBlackthorn: **You can always talk to me, Biffle best friend forever ^_^

**InuYasha: **yeah me too 3

**DelosRedfern: **There's something seriously wrong with both of you.

**BEYONCE: **All the single ladies, all the single ladies, all the single ladies

**Kohls: **Thank you for shopping with us!

**MaryLynetteCarter: **Yeah, su-well actually I hate that store, its so expensive

**Kohls: **oh

**Kohls: **that hurt my feelings

**MaryLynetteCatrer: ** Sorry!

**AshRedfern: **What can I say or do that'll make you forgive me?

**PoppyNorth: **Um, Mare, you can stay with me. I'm still mad at James too so we can be mad together and get all fat by eating chocolates and stuff

**MaryLynetteCarter: **Okay, but won't spicy foods work better with anger than sweets?

**PoppyNorth: **I have Tabasco sauce for my ice cream, its ok

**KatnissEverdeen: **That's so gross, mustard tastes a lot better

**PeetaMellark: **WATCH IT BURN AS MY MOM SLAPPED MY FACE

**SimonLewis: **WEEE IM A VAMPIREE WEEE

**ClaryFray: **GET OFF MY PLASTIC HORSE SIMON D:

**JaceLightwood: **Brutus is just as popular as Caesar! Brutus is just as pretty as Caesar! WE SHOULD ALL JUST STAB CAESAR!

**JuliusCaesar: **Well, that's like, super offensive omg

**Brutus: **Didn't I stab you

**Mark Zuckerberg has banned anyone from posting on this status.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I was going to make it longer and get into the PM's between Hannah, Mare, and the other girls, but I don't really have the time, and I just want to update it FAST so next one will talk more about what happened. **

**Sorry if it was really weird/creepy/annoying instead of funny, I'm in a sober mood right now so it was hard to write...plus I've had writers block for 10 months and its been so long...since I updated this.**

**1. Did anyone notice Maggie's name was Maggie Redfern, not Maggie Neely?**

**2. Did anyone at all scroll back up to check?**

**3. Okay, good, you all noticed :) And um, yes, next chapter we'll develop about how Poppy's doing and how Ash and Mare will make amends and what not.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note**

**I know we're technically not supposed to do this, but I thought I should let everyone know.**

**Since nobody reviewed recently, I didn't really feel encouraged to keep writing. I've had authors block all this past year so I tried writing but since I keep getting no reviews in my stories, it makes me feel like a failure especially because of the authors block. Like I can't write anything, which I already felt.**

**Anyway, since nobody reviewed the last chapter, I guess I'll have to quit writing this story. Unless I get like 80,000 reviews or some big number of them to encourage me. I hope you guys enjoyed this story thus far and I apologize deeply about taking so long to update.**

**-Moi**


End file.
